Strawberry Blonde
by Social-flutterby
Summary: [Complete]This is the sequel to betrothed and oblivious. After Hogwarts, Ginny and Draco live separate lives, neither has spoken to the other for five years. Draco has no idea Ginny still has a piece of him. GWDM, BZOC HGHP RWLL
1. Chapter 1

_**Ok. Here it is. I don't know why i'm giving it to you. I don't know where it came from. I wrote it today and i don't know where it's going. props to Nixen and the Llama song which plays a part in Draco's thoughts.**_

_**oo, songs from the end of betrothed and oblivious: 'No regrets' By Robbie Williams, 'Heaven frome here' Robbie Williams, 'Amber' by 311, and 'to you i belong' bwitched.  
**_

_**Again, unbetaed. Because my beta isn't online right now and if i keep it i'll change somthing and i don't want to. So please refrain from mentioning missed punctuation and spelling in ur reviews i know there are mistakes but to err in human and i'm not an alien.**_

_**Disclaimer for entire story! I don't own jack-shit! leave me be.**_

_**

* * *

**_Chapter 1_  
_

_Draco slowly unbuttoned her dress, slowly sliding the fabric from her body. She was left nude in his arms, "Oh, Ginny." he soothed. Kissing every part of her face he could reach. "I missed you so much."_

_She looked into his eyes and opened her mouth to speak_. _The sound of a siren came out reverberating around the room, red sparks shot from her eyes, Draco jumped back as the barking started._

Draco woke with a start his wand beside him shooting violent red sparks into the air and sending an annoying sound to his ears. Shmee and Squee were bounding around the room, barking their heads off. He picked up his wand and waved it, the sparks and sirens ceased but the barking continued. As Draco sat up his hand touched a delicate frame, he looked down at the red head in the bed next to him, her green eyes wide as the deepest oceans.

"Is that how you wake up every morning?"she asked, Draco rolled his _Definitely not her._ He thought.

"Most of them," he muttered.

"You didn't tell me you had dogs."

"I didn't feel obligated to," with that he threw the sheet off himself and walked across the room, pulling on a pair of boxers and then a pair of jeans. The dogs had calmed down and were now following him around the room, eagerly. He turned to them, "Shmee, Squee, let's give. . ."

"Debra"

"Right," he said without much interest. "Let's give her some privacy and go for a walk." with that he picked up a shirt and left the room. On his way down the hall he removed the two leashes from the hook in the hallway and left, golden retrievers in tow.

* * *

She stood on the back porch watching not only the sunset but the small strawberry red heads that were playing on the beach with their little Scottish terrier. They both ran from the waves and rolled in the sand. Ginny sighed and hugged herself as the zephyr played with the fabric of her shirt and her own, red locks. A strong pair of arms wrapped a warm blanket around her shoulders, "Stay," his deep baritone whispered into her ear, but she shook her head.

"I told you, I'm here on business, I have to go back to England, it's my home."

"We can make Italy your home,"

"But Sara and-"

"They love it here,"

"They love England more, their family, their friends, _my_ friends are all in England."

He sighed in a defeated sort of way, "I know."

"You also know, I love you right?"

"Of course. . .I mean look at me, I'm fabulous."

Ginny laughed, "Yes, you are."

Phineas hugged her tightly and they continued to watch Sara and Liz play on the sand.

* * *

_Llama, llama, llama, llama,_ _llama,_ _llama,_ _llama, llama ,llama . . .Duck_

". . .and so by next year we should own, approximately ½ of the wizarding shops world wide, the Zabini Corp. Closing in on the other half."

_Llama, llama, llama. . .We _"We?"

"You, sir."

Draco smirked, "Better. . .wonderful presentation Carlson, precise, to the point and it only took you five hours to make it."

"I'll do better next time, sir."

"I know you will, gentlemen." with that he left the conference room. Walking down the immense Corridor leading to his office. Utada, his personal assistant, met him at the door and followed him in wordlessly, closing the door behind her.

"Utada, fire Carlson" Draco said taking a seat behind his desk and beginning to sort through his mail.

"Will do," Utada confirmed making a note of it on her pad of parchment. "You next meeting is with the Honeydukes people."

"What? Why? I thought that was settled."

"They rebuffed your last offer, yesterday."

Draco looked at her, "It was far more than generous, why the hell didn't they take it?"

"I know but someone out bid you,"

"Out bid _me_?"

Utada nodded.

"Impossible, who would want a useless candy store?"

"An actual candy company,"

"What _candy_ company?"

She consulted her parchment, "Sara & Liz Candies." she said simply.

"Who?"

She shrugged, "I don't know,"

"Well, find out."

Utada made a face and gave an indignant sound before turning and leaving the office. Draco huffed in his seat, who the hell had out bid him? Him ! A Malfoy ! Who would dare?

* * *

Ginny was sitting in the center of the Villa living room, in the middle of a pile of papers, some for her to read, some to sign others she had no idea what they contained because she hadn't even seen them yet. Her attention was split to the limit. After extensive lessons Harry had taught her to use a telephone and now wouldn't stop calling her on it from the muggle world, She had gone in to business with Harry a couple years ago, and it was now a rapidly growing company. It was also not her only business, she had the Candy Company with Harry, a wizarding nursery with Luna, who it turns out is great with kids and a night club with Gabrielle, and all three were doing extraordinarily well, but at the moment that was the problem. . .she had too much on her plate and now Ron was talking avidly from the fire and she had to keep and eye on work as well as Sara, Liz and Nny (the dog).

". . .Gin, I need your advice." Ron's head was saying, Ginny nodded.

". . .We need to act now, Gin." Harry was saying in her ear about another business acquisition.

"Yes, Harry. . .Sara ! Do not feed Nny chocolate, he's a dog, honey. Liz, don't feed him the gum either."

"Gin !" Ron was saying.

"Ginny !" Harry yelled to get her attention. Ginny was totally confused and on the verge of pulling out all her hair.

"Ronald, Shut it ! Harry, Same ! Sara and Liz! Babies, if you feed a dog chocolate and sweets he will die, now go get ready for your bath, sweeties." They nodded silently and walked from the room, and Ginny continued, "Ron, I can't help you pick out anything for Luna right now, if you haven't noticed I'm in a different country ask Hermione," Ron's head looked crestfallen but nodded and then with a pop was gone. "Harry, this whole phone thing is pissing me off, I trust you to make the decisions for the muggle branch, plus I have no clue what your talking about. . .talk to me when you get back." with that she clicked off and sighed.

She stood and looked around the room, scattered parchment, mixed with scattered toys, it was the story of her life. . .now and she wouldn't change it for anything. She loved both her daughters to death and couldn't bare the thought of living with out them, She took a deep breath and let in out, Nny who was rolling in the corner jumped to his feet and barked at the twenty-one year old.

"I know Nny, you don't need to tell me twice. . .I need an assistant." she shook her head then made her way up stairs toward Sara's bathroom. The five year olds were waiting patiently by the tub while it filled, they stood in their matching little cotton bathrobes waiting patiently for their mother.

Ginny smiled down at her daughters and crouched in front of them, Sara and Liz leaned forward and kissed their mother's cheeks, Ginny laughed slightly, " We're sorry, we won't feed him Chocolate ever, ever, ever, ever, ever, ever, ever again." Liz said in a small voice.

This made Ginny laugh again, "Good, you shouldn't."

"I love you, mummy." Sara said

"I love you too, Sara."

"No, say my whole name." The child said in a slight whine, which made Ginny smile.

"I love you too, Saraneth Phoenix Ginevra Malfoy -Weasley."

"Yay !" The five year old smiled brightly and hugged her mother. Ginny smiled and hugged her daughter.

"What about me, I'm _always_ last!" Liz huffed.

"That's 'cause I'm older-est," Sara said mockingly.

Liz started to pout and this made Ginny laugh more, "I love you too, Liz."

"My whole name," she whined and Ginny sighed.

"I love you too, Elizabeth Zandra Narcissa Malfoy -Weasley"

The second girl beamed, gloatingly at the first and Ginny sighed

"Ok, everybody into the tub," Ginny ordered and they obeyed, pulling off their robes, as Ginny stopped the water, they climbed in.

The two red heads, giggled and splashed each other, while Ginny tried in vain to clean them, By the end of the bath there was more water on the floor and Ginny than the two girls, but they were at least clean.

Ginny pulled on their bed clothes and managed to get them to stay still long enough to find out what they wanted to hear before they went to bed.

"Story !"

"Song !"

"Story !"

"Song !"

"Story !"

"Song !"

"Story !"

"Song !"

"Stop it !" Ginny yelled over the commotion, "You can get both tonight, but _only _tonight," The twins smiled and settled into their beds and waited quietly for they're mother to sit on the chair in between them.

"Ok, what story do you want to hear?"

This is one thing the girls could always agree on, "We want to hear about you and daddy,"

Ginny sighed deeply and nodded, running her hands through her hair, she started telling them the story of how she got them both, a very edited version of her six year at Hogwarts. She always got the point across that even though they're father wasn't here they weren't to think he didn't love them, _he just doesn't know about them._ She also got across that they were the greatest thing in her life and that they were loved very much by their whole family.

Which was partly true while they were loved by the entire Weasley family only one Malfoy actually knew of they're existence and Elizabeth's name had actually been changed to show it.

_Narcissa Malfoy walked through Diagon Alley, on her way back from Madam Malkins dress shop, after ordering dress robes for her next get together. She walked past passers by, stopping to exam what appeared to be a loose thread on her new cloak. She looked up at the sound of a commotion up ahead. Now she usually wasn't one to pry into people's business but it was just so. . .loud._

"_Aw, they're so cute," one girl was saying to another a Narcissa approached. To find a horde of girls surrounding two guys, holding two identical babies, Narcissa had to admit that the two children were awfully cute, but there was an odd sense of familiarity to them. _

"_Excuse me !" someone was pushing her way through the crowd, "Ok, show's over, the babies are off display, Ron and Harry can I please have my daughters back."_

"_Come on Gin, let me visit with my niece"_

"_yeah Gin, I haven't seen my God daughter's in ages,"_

"_Well, visit inside instead of out here where you are attracting every young girl within a three mile radius,"_

"_But it's fun."_

"_But you both have girlfriends."_

"_Oh yeah," the boys chimed._

_Ginny rolled her eyes, taking one of the children from Ron she ushered them both inside a nearby store and was about to follow when some behind her noticeably cleared their throat. Ginny turned to face the person and her eyes widened in shock when she was face to face with Narcissa Malfoy._

"_Good day," Narcissa said politely._

"_Good day," Ginny returned._

"_Is this your daughter you say?"_

_Ginny nodded._

"_And the other one?"_

_She nodded again._

"_I see. . .may I hold her?" Narcissa had no idea why she was even speaking to the littlest Weasley but she did feel a strong connection to these children._

_Ginny knew it looked extremely weird for a Weasley to not only be talking civilly with a Malfoy but what she did next looked ten times weirder, she eased the two year old out of her arms an into Narcissa's. Narcissa held the child who just looked at her. The child's strawberry blonde hair was brushed in two and Narcissa felt a smile tug at her lips as she looked at the child's grey eyes._

"_What's her name?"_

"_Elizabeth"_

"_Such a pretty name. How old is she?"_

"_Two." Ginny answered. _

_Narcissa looked Ginny over, "How old are you? Aren't you the baby of your family?"_

_Ginny nodded, "I'm nineteen and now they're the babies of my family."_

_Narcissa smiled, "And the father?"_

_Ginny looked away, "he's. . .not in the picture but I'm okay with that. He's happy and I', happy."_

"_Are you sure about that?" Narcissa's tongue had slipped and her eyes showed it._

"_What?" Ginny asked._

_Narcissa sighed, running her fingers through the child's hair, "Ginevra, I'm not dunce. I took one look at this child and knew she and her sister were Malfoy's." she was silent for awhile, "Draco doesn't know does he?"_

_Ginny shook her head, "No, and it's going to stay that way." she said emphasizing her words._

_Narcissa looked at her, "No need for that tone, My lips are sealed."_

_Ginny gave her a confused look, "Why? Why are you my secret?"_

"_Because I have a favor to ask in return." _

"_What?"_

"_I want to see my Grandchildren. I don't care the terms even I have to come to your home to do it. I want to be able to see them." There was something in Narcissa's voice that had made Ginny agree to let her see them. Even against her family's warnings. _

_Narcissa would visit the burrow once every two weeks, while lucius was out and Ginny found herself glad. While Narcissa was there both she and her mother could rest and Narcissa absolutely adored them, bringing them clothes and toys and books. Ginny had laughed at that one, then Narcissa retaliated with the fact it was never to early to start education and it was true they spent part of the second year of they're life learning from they're other grandmother, before she died._

Yes, Narcissa Malfoy was dead. She had died at the Manor and was entombed there a week later. No investigation, no report, just a headline proclaiming her death in the prophet one day then nothing after that. Ginny had cried, she had grown to like, maybe even love, Narcissa and it was sad, but she had a feeling that Narcissa had know it was to happen which was why she had wanted that time with Ginny's children and Ginny was glad she had given it to her.

The day after they heard of her death, they had changed one of Elizabeth's middle names to Narcissa. They felt it was appropriate.

Ginny watched the two girls drift to sleep, without her having to sing to them. Ginny brushed a loose hair out of each of their faces, placing gentle kisses to their foreheads she left. She had work to do. She had a meeting the in two days and they were leaving for London tomorrow, and she still had to pack everyone's thing.

She got downstairs to clean the living room floor, to find Phineas standing in the center packing away the last file. She smiled and walked over to him wrapping her arms around him she hugged him, "Thank you," she whispered.

"No problem, you need the help."

The stood in the center of the living room holding each other before Phineas spoke again, "So your living tomorrow?"

"Yep."

"And there is no way I can convince you to stay?"

"Nope."

He sighed and Ginny laughed, "Better men than you have tried and failed,"

It was Phineas' turned to laugh, "There is no better man than me."

"Blackfire through and through aren't you Phinny."

"And damn proud," the Italian boasted, "When you get there tell Gabrielle I send my love,"

"I will,"

With that Phineas placed a kiss on her forehead and left the Villa for his own a few houses down. Ginny found herself sitting on the couch staring into the fire. She let her mind wonder onto Draco. The only things she knew was what was published in the daily profit, his many business acquisitions and romances. The never once mentioned his marriage but then, again on her orders, neither did Gabrielle.

Who it is needless to say is now, Gabrielle Zabini. Heehee

* * *

Draco couldn't believe it. His streak, his vow, both had been broken by the word he hated most. No. He hadn't set foot in England since his marriage had abruptly ended four years ago. Pansy had died in fire that had also taken half of diagon alley. They're were few deaths and Pansy's had been and unfortunate accident which had been, for some reason kept quiet, only close relatives knew. The rest of the world assume that he was in Japan with Pansy.

This was a farce.

Draco was entirely on his own in Japan running the company Lucius had left him. No unfortunately, Lucius wasn't dead. It was just that due to the fact that Wizards had the ability to live centuries more than muggles, they would have a will fulfilled every couple of decades, so get rid of some stuff. This was how Draco had acquired so the company and single handedly brought it to life, not that he needed the extra money it was just something to keep his mind off his dreams.

There were two solitary upsides to this, Gabrielle and Blaise. He had kept in contact with Blaise over the years and was glad to going back in time to witness the birth of his God child. He would be back in London to have a meeting with Honeydukes and _Sara &Liz Candies._

Draco took one last gaze on his penthouse apartment, and sighed. He'd be back. . .hopefully. With that last thought he stepped into the fireplace and went whooshing away.

* * *

Ginny held the hands of her sleepy daughters. Who stood yawning next to her as they waited for the portkey to activate. The bags could be sent be floo but the children were to young to floo by themselves and to young to apparate. Ginny checked her watch then pulled out the old teething ring.

"Now girls remember hold on tight to this and mummy, okay?"

They nodded sleepily stifling more yawns and held it and Ginny. Soon there was that familiar tug on their navels and the began to spin. In a matter of minutes they landed in the garden of the burrow with a thud. Sara and Liz, toppled ver on to one another and chuckled helping them up.

There was shriek behind her and as she turned around both Hermione and Luna came running towards them. Scooping Sara and Liz into they're arms.

"We missed you guys so much," they cooed to the half asleep girls.

"So no one missed me? I'll just go back to Italy then." she said sarcastically. Liz looked up sleepily.

"No mummy, I miss you," she said in a sad voice.

"Thank you, sweetie."

"Yeah Gin, we missed you." Luna said as she and Hermione hugged Ginny as well.

They let go and the girls started towards the doorway of the kitchen. Ginny entered first and was immediately gathered up into her mothers arms. "Why is everyone up so early?" she strained to say from her mothers vice of a grip.

She scanned the kitchen over her mother's shoulder, to find it full of Weasleys. After Ginny was embraced by all and her daughters passed from hand to hand. They all sat for breakfast, which was an event in itself. Loads of food, and laughter.

* * *

Draco arrived at his other penthouse over looking Diagon alley and dropped what he had with him on the tile floor walking straight through the den to the kitchen, his movements stopped by a voice behind him.

"What no hi?"

Draco froze and turned around to face the person who was flat out smiling at him. Her hair shorter than he last saw it was now shoulder length and growing out. His eyes were drawn down to her swollen stomach and he smiled, "Nine months." she clarified, "Due sometime next week."

He walked over to her and hugged her, "I missed you," he said into her hair.

"We missed you too," she said hugging him tightly.

"Draco, don't crush my child please,"

Draco chuckled and released Gabrielle to go say hi to Blaise.

He was happy, he hadn't been in years.

* * *

_**There you have it. Again please refrain from telling me, about my punctuation and spelling. It's unbeated. I do have one. she's asleep and i wanted to get this up.**_

_**Tell us what you think. Kisses. **_


	2. Chapter 2

**SMALL CHANGE NO NEED TO REREAD, BUT IT WAS BLAISE'S STEP-MOTHER NOT MOTHER. OOPS.**

**_!cowgomoo2u2- Thank you for noticing. I made a huge mistake. Yes blaise's mummy is dead it was his step mother but I didn't type it right. Thank you for noticing so I could correct it Lot of love! muah!_**

_**Aren't Sara and Liz just the cutest!**_

_**They aren't in this Chappie much but they'll come back soon.

* * *

**_

Ginny had woken up roughly two hours after falling asleep. She had simply sighed and pulled the covers off of herself and began making her way down to the kitchen, she was still at the burrow. Somehow her mother had convinced her to stay the night with the girls and she had given in, but none of this accounted for Ginny's consciousness. No, it was the meeting she had in. . .six hours.

She sat at the old scrubbed table over a mug of warm Jasmine tea, to help her relax. _Gin, you can do this. It's just another meeting with another business._ This happened a lot, she always got nervous before big meetings, it was her old stage fright coming back to haunt her.

The handle on the kitchen door rattled and Ginny looked up, reaching for her wand. It rattled again then turned and opened. Ginny let her shoulders sag as Harry entered the kitchen. He closed the door behind him and smiled at Ginny.

"Hey, Gin welcome back."

"Hey Harry. . .what are you doing here it's like three in the morning?"

"I was hoping to find my wife have you seen her?"

Ginny smiled, "Sorry about that Harry, they convinced me to stay, then I convince Mione to stay too. She's up in my old room."

"It's ok," he sat beside her at the table, pouring some tea from the pot for himself. "So what are you doing up?" he said taking a sip.

Ginny sighed, "Couldn't sleep, big meeting remember?"

"I vaguely recall something about a meeting, I was gonna skip it, sleep in, you know. . . let you handle it."

Ginny's eyes widened, "You can't do that to me," she said her voice immediately filled with panic. "I can't take a do this by myself, I can't. . ." She trailed off when she noticed Harry hiding laughter behind his hand, her shoulders sagged and she frowned, "Hardy, har, har, Potter. That wasn't funny."

"Yes it was, you should have seen yourself," Ginny made a face and they drank they're tea in silence. Harry finished his tea, while Gin nursed hers. He got up to go find Hermione but stopped himself at the entrance way looking back at Ginny. "You should relax, Gin."

He heard a sort of laugh come from her and she looked at him, "Two kids, five years and three businesses later. I don't know how to relax, anymore." she turned back to her tea.

"Well, I don't know about now but you use to sing. I remember before exams or meeting new people you would just sit in the corner singing or humming depending on who you were with."

Ginny stayed silent and sipped her tea, she heard Harry sigh and leave the room.

* * *

Draco picked imaginary lint off of his robes as he walked through the ministry. He stopped at the security desk for the usual check. As he wordlessly handed over his wand someone stood beside him and began to talk to the security-wizard. The voice Draco recognized but hoped to Merlin he was wrong. It wasn't until the guard confirmed it that he rolled his eyes.

"Mr. Potter, your looking awfully spiffy today. . .your not going on the field today are you?"

He heard Harry chuckle as he took a clipboard and signed in, "No, not today, Marcus. I'm actually going to a meeting for something else. I'm not going, until tomorrow."

"Well, glad to hear you finally agreed to come down and take up a position with the Aurors, I hear they're really excited," just then the print out of Draco's wand finished. Marcus filed it away and handed the wand back to Draco, "Here you are Mr, Malfoy."

This is when they finally looked at each other and the look on Harry's face was just what he had expected, loathing and something else. . .surprise? Draco took his wand and nodded to the security-wizard then looked Harry up and down, "Potter," was all he said by way of hello and goodbye before continuing down the atrium toward the elevators.

Harry was rooted in his spot, He was back. Malfoy was back in England. There was a faint sound in the back of Harry's mind that pulled him out of thought. Ginny had appeared next to him and was waving a hand in front of his face after handing over her wand.

"Harry?" she called. "You there?"

Harry looked at her and blinked before nodding, "yeah, I'm fine."

"Good, you ready?"

"Yeah," he said handing the signed clipboard back to Marcus and retrieving his wand. . ._should I tell her?_ Harry's mind was reeling as they approached the elevators themselves, he looked around thoroughly to see if Malfoy was anywhere in sight. _No he's gone about his business._

They stood waiting for the lift to stop at their floor. Harry had borrowed a conference room for their meeting and at the moment they were running a little late. They got off the lift and started down the hall. Half way down the hall, they heard another elevator arrive but took no notice. Harry opened the door to the conference room. The honeydukes reps were in full view and Harry smiled as he was about to enter someone called Ginny and they turned to see Natalie, a bar tender from Ginny's night club, rushing toward them.

"Ginny," she said breathlessly. "You have to come now." she panted.

"Harry, go in I'll be a minute" Ginny said with a confused look, Harry entered wordlessly and closed the door behind him. "What? Why? What's wrong?" Ginny asked Natalie.

"It's the entertainment. . .there is none and plumbing in one of the bathrooms has gone hay wire and then there is this guy from the ministry there something about. . .a liquor allowance, I don't know but you need to get down there."

"What?"Ginny rubbed her temples. "I leave the country and everything is fine, I come back for a day and the club can't run without me. . .How is that possible?"

Natalie shrugged still trying to catch her breath, and gave her a look as if to say _what are you asking me for woman, I only work here._ Ginny took a deep breath and put on a bright smile, opening the conference door, she didn't enter only smiled at the honeydukes people, "Oh Harry, Come here please."

Harry, who seemed to be in the middle of a staring contest with someone Ginny couldn't see.

Looked at her and then excused himself, "What?" he asked hurriedly.

"Harry, there's an emergency at the club I can't do this meeting now. I have to go."

"But-"

"No buts I have to go, either reschedule and if you can't try and do it yourself, but I have to go. I'm sorry." before Harry could argue with her, she and Natalie went sprinting down the hall and toward the elevators. Harry took a deep breath, Maybe it was for the best she wasn't coming.

_Guess that means I shouldn't tell her.

* * *

_

Draco sat in one of the Ministry conference rooms with the honeydukes representatives, they were waiting for the owners of Sara and Liz's to arrive. Draco smirked to himself. _They're late that's not good. . .for them anyway._

The conference room door opened and one of the owner's entered. Now, if Draco hadn't been a Malfoy his jaw would have dropped. The owner smiled at the honeydukes then saw Draco and froze pulling out his chair. The comfortable silence that had once resided in the room was gone, there was now thick tension in it's place.

Harry and Draco sat staring unblinkingly at each other for what seemed like for ever as one of the other reps tapped his quill on the table, "Mr. Potter, where is you partner?"

"She's outside. There was an emergency at one of her other businesses but she assures me she'll be right in." Now sooner had the sentence left his mouth than the door open. Draco couldn't see who had opened it but Harry had looked up and the excused himself to step outside.

Draco was in shock, _Potter, potter had outbid me. What the hell was going on in the world?_ The door opened again and Harry reentered by himself. Walking back to his seat, he cleared his throat, "It seems it was a bigger emergency than earlier portrayed and, She sends her deepest apologies she can't make it and is asking if we can reschedule for a later date."

The Honeydukes people conferred privately with each other before nodding, "That's fine Mr. Potter, we'll reconvene next week." they got up. "Thank you, for coming Mr. Malfoy but it seems we're going to have to postpone this meeting." Giving a sad but unconvincing look. They left.

At this Draco finally found his voice, "What are you playing at Potter?"

"Excuse me?"

"Do you think I can just pop in and out of the country as you feel like. . . well I can but that's beside the point, I have other things to do than battle with over something that I'm going to get anyway."

Harry eyed Draco before shrugging nonchalantly, "Well it looks like you'll be in England for a while longer then Malfoy, as my partner, as you heard, had an emergency."

Draco sneered, "Who's your partner? Weasley." he said sarcastically.

Harry looked at him and smiled, "As a matter of fact yes."

With that he left. Draco was slightly confused, Harry had left as though he knew something Draco didn't. Well, he'd just have to find out what that was.

* * *

"What ! That doesn't make any sense. Ok, are you listening to me? The building is in _my _name. The liquor allowance is also in _my _name. Therefore _I_ and whom ever _I_ hire are allowed to sell liquor on _my_ premises, are you understanding me ?"

Ginny was at her wits end, the plumbing in the mens room had stopped working, they had a poltergeist in the system or something along those lines, the band that had been booked wasn't coming because one of their members was in labour and now the department of allowances and licenses wasn't allowing they to sell alcohol.

"-No, I don't care if she's having a baby, I'm having a fucking baby, and my partner has had twins. . .we have no sympathy for her, the rest of you are not pregnant therefore need to get your instrument playing arses down here, Now !" Gabrielle was in the middle of arguing with the drummer of the band who's fiery head was nodding frantically, after being throughly scolded by the pregnant lady.

As he disappeared Gabrielle let out an exasperated breath and stormed over to the bar where she had left her drink, she took a sip as Ginny turned from ushering the ministry worker out of the building. She turned to her friend, "What's that?" she said with a raised eyebrow.

"Club soda, diva." Gabrielle answered, "Calm down, I'm not totally insane."

"I have to check with you," Ginny sat on a near by bar stool next to her friend and surveyed the room.

It was nice club, the floor was black tile and the stage was a risen black box in the center. The booths around the edges of the room were covered in black fabric but the tables had silver tops. The stools at the bar had silver covering and the bar it self was a wave taking up an entire side of the club it meandered along the side, glasses hung from the bar ceiling and drinks lined the wall, some where the usual, Vodka and rums, but it ranged as far as Absinthe and Le cheval noir.

Ginny rested her head back on the bar, "I missed a meeting for this place. . .I think we lost honeydukes." she said to no one in particular.

Gabrielle patted her shoulder, "it's because you love it so much, it's your creation."

Ginny nodded and sighed looking down at her watch, "I should go pick up Liz and Sara from Pumpkin seeds." she rose from the stool and straightened her robes.

She started towards the door of the club, the rave lights started flickering and she paused, "Sorry," Natalie called from the back, and they stopped.

Ginny shook her head and began to open the door when she heard a tinkling of broken glass behind her, Ginny turned to the sound of a straggled cry. "Gabrielle !" she yelled, running toward her friend.

Gabrielle was clutching her stomach, pieces of broken glass remained in her hand cutting into the skin. Ginny quickly pulled them from her grasp, "Gabrielle, what's wrong?"

Gabrielle facial features unscrewed and she was panting slightly as she relaxed, "Ginny," she breathed, "What does a contraction feel like?"

"Like they clamped you stomach in a vice, why did you just have one?"

"Stomach in a vice, Hmm. . .yeah I think I did." just then her face scrunched and she grunted. Ginny noticed that the knees of her robes were damp where she had been kneeling by Gabrielle, and she was sure it was club soda.

"Gabrielle, your in labour,"

"You think!"

"I'll Take that as the pain talking. . .we have to get you to St. Mungos. Natalie !"

Natalie came hopping from the back but froze at the site of the two women, "What The Fuck !"

"Natalie, I'm taking Gabs to St. Mungos, I need you to Floo to. . .Gabrielle where's Blaise?"

"At my mothers,"

"To the Blackfire Manor and Get Blaise tell him to meet us there," she helped Gabrielle to her feet. "Go !" she yelled at the still immobilized Bartender, who shook out of her stupor and ran to the fire place.

Ginny walked Gabrielle to the fireplace, "Just a little further, and then you don't have to walk again for 6 days."

Gabrielle was breathing deep her face permanently clenched in pain. "I hate men," she breathed through gritted teeth.

"Don't we all," Ginny mumbled.

* * *

Blaise sat in the blue salon on the Blackfire Manor, having tea with both his new step mother and Gabrielle's mother. Gabrielle had rushed out earlier to tend to an emergency at the club and they were patiently waiting her return.

Adonis entered the room and joined them, to Blaises relief, changing the topic of conversation from robes and accessories. To hostile takeovers and business mergers. They were later joined by Draco who, huffed in mumbling something about skinning Potter alive.

"So the meeting didn't go well?" Celestina asked, pouring Draco some tea.

"For it to have gone bad, there had to have been a meeting in the first place," he said taking the cup from his second mother.

"What happened?" Blaise's step-mother, Helena, asked.

"Well, if it wasn't bad enough they outbid and forced me to come to this meeting, _Sara and Liz's_ representatives were late. Then they were dis-organized, one of them didn't even show his face and then. The entire meeting was rescheduled due to some other business crisis, so you'll all be glad to know I'm here indefinitely. . .oh and the best part? Sara and Liz's. . .is run by Potter and company." Draco drained the cup of warm liquid.

"You poor dear," Helena said sympathetically, patting Draco's arm. Draco gave her a look she didn't notice, before removing his arm from her reach.

Just then a house elf cleared his throat somewhere behind them and they turned to face the creature, "There is a Miss. Natalie here for Mr. Zabini,"

"Natalie?"

"Yes, sir. It is about Mrs. Zabini."

"Well, don't just stand there show her in !" Snapped Celestina.

The elf bowed and left, returning a few minutes later with a breathless and scared looking bartender. Blaise rose from his seat and walked over to her.

"Blasie," she panted. "Gabrielle sh-she. . .ow. . .pain. . .Mungos. . .hospital. . .baby."

"Natalie breathe your not making any sense," he said helping her to a seat.

Natalie took a deep breath and calmed down, "Gabrielle is in labour."

There was silence in the room as they all processed the information. All of a sudden there was a screeching of chairs as five occupants rose top there feet and started toward the fireplace. Natalie remained on the sofa catching her breath.

* * *

Ginny eyes were watering.

"Breathe, Mrs. Zabini, Breathe."

"What do you think I'm doing, Baking a fucking cake !"

Gabrielle released her death grip on Ginny's hand as the contraction passed, "Could you please give her something for the pain?"

"Sorry, Miss. Weasley. She wants to do this naturally."

"Then can you give me something for my hand?"

The healer nodded, with a sympathetic smile and tapped her wand to Ginny's fingers. Relief washed over her face, "Thanks," she said gratefully.

"Your welcome," the healer left.

Ginny patted Gabrielle damp head lovingly, "You're an idiot you know that right?"

"I should have asked for pain killers, why didn't you tell me it was this painful when I decided to do this naturally?"

"I did, you said I was being a baby,"

"Oh,"

"Believe me now?"

Gabrielle nodded and Ginny held her, Ginny was sitting next to her on the white linens of her St. Mungo's bed. Ginny had been with her for fifteen minutes, when she checked her watch again and sighed, "Babe, you know how I said I wouldn't leave until Blaise comes?"

"Yeah,"

"I have to go get my children," Gabrielle tightened her girp on Ginny.

"You were my friend first," she whined.

"I know," Ginny laughed. "And I always will be but I'm their mother,"

Gabrielle sighed, "Fine, but you have to come back."

"Of course, I'm gonna drop them at my mums, then come right back, ok?"

Gabrielle nodded and reluctantly released Ginny's waist. Ginny gave Gabrielle a small smile, "I'll be back," she whispered, before standing up and leaving the room. Ginny made her way through the hospital down to the lobby which was as usual packed with injured wizards. Ginny stepped up to the fireplace, but didn't enter. The small sign above the fireplace read 'incoming' meaning someone was coming in so Ginny couldn't get out.

There was a woosh and Blaise was standing in front of Ginny, Blaise rushed out of the fireplace and gripped Ginny's shoulder's, "where is she?" he said shaking Ginny slightly.

"Upstairs, fifth floor, second door on the left."

"Thank you."

"No problem." Blaise rushed off as Ginny stepped into the fireplace. There was a second Woosh and she was gone. As Ginny disappeared into the emerald green flames, there was another woosh and Draco stepped out of the fireplace.

* * *

After picking Sara and Liz up from nursery, Ginny rushed them to her mother's house. She had to get back to the hospital, and be with Gabrielle. "Mum !" she yelled arriving at the burrow.

"In the Kitchen dear," Molly replied.

Ginny made her way to the kitchen, Sara and liz in tow, "Mum, I need you to look after then for a little bit, Gabrielle went into labour and I need to get back to St. Mungo's." Ginny was speaking incredibly fast and Molly nodded along unquestioningly.

"Thanks mum, love you." and with that she was off again. To St. Mungo's.

* * *

_**Ok yeah I know, I took forever, I apologize. Writers block combined with limited computer time, not good. **_

_**I hope you enjoy it, I just finished and don't remember what happens in the chappie, so I hope you like it and I hope it makes sense.**_

_**Reviews!**_

_**I loved them.**_

_**entrancer-** yes the last one was rushed but with my head you write while it's there or you lose it. Gabrielle knows all. _

_**blissfulxsin-** He doesn't know about them yet! Heehee._

_**Escritor -**I love that you think that, I think that too. I think my writing has improved also._

_**Vipera -**You make me feel happy. You stayed up till two reading my story! Ooo. hug you get a hug for that one._

_**Keeperofpineneedles- **I love her children too!_

_**Angel of the Night Watchers -** There will be no! kicking of Phineas' Ass. It's a lovingly ass and I refuse to dent it. I could have made there names longer but decided against it._

_**deaths-confidant-** kisses Psst...re-read chappie one, he's already out of the Pansy Marriage._

_**Kisses**_

_**Ana.**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Random Reviewee-**I love you. Ur question was awesome. You see Draco has a switch in his brain you see and every time harry opens his mouth to talk, he flips it and stops listening. So every time Harry spoke Draco was singing the Llama song (as seen in chappie one) in his head. Which is why he didn't know that Harry's partner was in fact a woman._

_**ArcticAngelzTx -** THANK YOU! U can always make out what I'm saying even with the mistakes. I love you!

* * *

_

Chapter 3

Blaise and Draco sat on either side of Gabrielle, as she took deep breaths, both their hands had heavy pain relieving charms on them. The healer came back in crouching by Gabrielle legs and checked under the sheet, "Almost there, Mrs. Zabini."

"Almost there? I can't be almost there Gin, isn't back yet!"

"Tell that to the baby, because it's coming soon,"

"No," she said in a desperate voice, "I can't do this without Ginny,"

"It's ok, we're here," Blaise said reassuringly.

"I'm sorry but have either of you given birth as of late, have either you even been near a pregnant woman since your own trip down the birth canal?"

"No,"

"Then shut up."

Draco had stiffened slightly next to Gabrielle. She had said Ginny was coming, Ginny was going to not only be in the same building as him but the same room, " When you say Ginny. . .do you mean Ginny Weasley?"

"Yes, Draco. . . How many Ginny's do I know?"

"I think I should leave then," he started to get up but the superhuman labour lady pulled him back down to the bed.

"Get over it Malfoy, you'll have to see her sometime and your not going any where ! No one is unless it's to get Ginny. No sit down and hold my fucking hand !"

Not one to disappoint an angry pregnant lady, Draco nodded and took her hand in his, "Good, now you," she rounded on Blaise, "Since _this_," she pointed to her stomach. "Is all _your_ fault, _you_ can go get Ginny."

Blaise stared at his wife, "Now !" she demanded and Blaise rose from beside her to go and find the red head who was currently MIA.

* * *

Ginny jumped the stairs of St. Mungo's two-by-two, in a rush to get back to her friend. As she entered the hallway to the maternity rooms she ran smack into Blaise. He held her and steadied her so she didn't fall, "Thanx," 

"Welcome, my _loving_ wife, after basically cursing my being and entire existence sent me to get you, she's going to give birth soon and is even threatening the baby because you're not there yet."

Ginny laughed, "Yeah, that happens, when your mind is clouded with the pain of pushing a watermelon out of a grape. I should know I did it. . .twice."

Blaise's own smile fell slightly, "Um, Ginny about that I think you should know. . ." he trailed off.

"Know what?"

Blaise hesitated, "Um, Draco's here."

Ginny mouth was open slightly and the only thing she continued to do was blink, even her breathing had slowed, "H-h-here in-in the country?"

"Yes, but not what I meant."

"H-here in the city?"

"Closer."

"In the building?"

"Closer"

"How much closer?"

"Like in Gabrielle's room close,"

Ginny took in a slow ragged breath, she wasn't ready mentally or physically. It had been five years since she'd seen him, and was hoping to make it an even lifetime. "I thought he left." she said finally.

"He came back,"

"Obviously." she said weakly.

"Ginny, you remember that meeting you missed?"

She looked confused as if to say, what does that have to do with anything.

"The one with Honeydukes and the other company. . ."

She nodded, her eye sin disbelief her mouth slightly agape.

"He's the other company,"

Ginny sank to the floor on her knees taking shallow breaths. Her mouth was dry and her eyes were close to watering, "Um, huh?. . ." she was in disbelief. "I-I-I c-c-can't deal with this r-right now, my best friends in labour, I should be with her, helping her." her voice unusually high.

Blaise sank down next to Ginny, "Gin, take a deep breath."

She did as instructed, "How come you didn't tell?"

"You told us never to mention him,"

"But-but," she took another breath and closed her eyes. She wanted to leave but she couldn't Gabrielle needed her and today wasn't about her or Draco, it was about gabrielle and her baby. Ginny took a few more breaths, "I doesn't matter," she breathed.

"Yes it-"

"No, it doesn't," she looked up at Blaise as she spoke with deep conviction and resolve. She rose from the floor, dusting off her clothes. She was still in both her work clothes and robes but she didn't care. Her day had been so hectic she hadn't had time to change. She flung her head back, shaking hair out of her face, any awkwardness between her and Draco would have to wait.

Today.

This day.

Now. . .

was about gabrielle.

* * *

The door to the room, clicked open and Draco's head flew up his shoulder's tense, but they almost instantly relaxed. It was just the healer. She checked gabrielle again and proclaimed her ready to begin. 

"No !" Gabrielle yelled.

"I told you talk to the baby," the healer said simply. "You're going to have to push,"

"No !"

"Mrs. Zabini, the child needs to come out or it will-"

"Not. Without. Ginny !" she punctuated her sentence and as she yelled the name, the door opened and the firey redhead entered, "Sorry, I'm late. Traffic." she said rushing over to the bed and clamping down on Gabrielle's other hand.

"Finally !" gabrielle yelled. "Where have you been?"

"Push Mrs. Zabini!"

"Traffic, I told you, you have to give birth now." With that said Gabrielle quieted down and pushed. Ginny's eyes moved to Draco over the top of Gabrielle's head. He was watching her, she had suspected. His eyes hadn't left her since she entered. She looked at him, her expression neither happy nor sad nor angry just..staring. She was beautiful, just like he remembered. If possible more so.

"Come on almost there," the healer couched. "Would one of you like to see the head?" she offered.

Ginny shook her head never breaking eye contact with Draco, "how 'bout you?" the healer offered Draco. Draco blinked a few times then Ginny spoke, "Go see the head, Draco," there was something in her voice, she obviously didn't like him but it didn't sound hateful. This threw him off to the point where he found himself doing as he was told and going down to the healers end.

Ginny continued to couch Gabrielle, until finally the healer announced, "It's a boy." Gabrielle slumped back against the bed panting as the healer removed the baby to clean it. Draco hovered uncomfortably by the foot of the bed watch Ginny motherly stroking Gabrielle's hair and muttering reassurances, "You did great. . .you have a little baby boy. . ."

"Where's Blaise?" Gabrielle asked breathlessly, her hair was sticking to her face with sweat.

Ginny shrugged brushing hair off of her friends face.

"I'll go get him, tell him about his son." Draco said calmly, thankful he was finally able to leave the tense atmosphere of the room. He walked out and down the hall where he found Blaise leaning against a wall staring at the ceiling.

"So Zabini," he said casually leaning against the wall, "What are you gonna name him?"

Blaise looked slightly confused them his eyes widened, "Him?" he repeated dumbly. "Him?" a little more excitedly, "I have a son?"

Draco nodded. Blaise let out a celebrant yell and embraced his friend before starting off down the hall toward his wife's room. Draco stayed in the hall, the air out there was much better. There was silence in the hallway as he concentrated on his breathing. Only five minutes ago he had been face to face with Ginny. His Ginny. Only she wasn't his anymore.

He had imagined them meeting over many times, and none of them involved gabrielle, Blaise, St. Mungo's or babies in anyway shape or form. Actually, one of them had involved St. Mungo's but that wasn't the point. Draco felt this strange need to go to her, explain what happened. His reasons. To make everything right between them, so then maybe they could. . .start over.

Draco's hands covered his face as he found himself laughing with mirth._ Start over. . .yeah right, there's no way she'll talk to me. _Draco heard footsteps approaching him and slid his hands into his hair. The figure rounded the corner and paused. The pause was what made Draco look. It was Ginny. She looked him up and down and continued to walk, she was almost past him when he spoke, trying to sound light and indifferent. "What did they name him?. . .if you know."

Ginny stopped and took a notably deep breath before turning to face him, "Caleb Michael Grant, they haven't decided between just Zabini or Blackfire-Zabini," with that she turned again and continued to walk away.

Draco took a deep breath, "Ginny, wait."

At these two simple words Ginny stopped and held up a hand in irritation, "No, Draco."

"But Gin-"

She looked over her shoulder at him, "I can't do this right now, not here, not know, not on such short notice. . .I have to go." with that she left.

* * *

Ginny dove head first into work, the club, the nursery, candies, all of it. Anything to keep her mind off of him. I can't believe this, five years of hard mental blocking dashed, down the drain, because of one night. She let out a growl of frustration as she slammed a ceramic mug on the counter accidentally smashing it. She took a few deep breaths ignoring the pieces of mug that lay scattered on the counter and pulled another from the cupboard. 

Ginny put her head in her hands and rested her elbows on the counter. _How was it possible after five years he still affects me like this?_, she sighed, pouring hot water in to the mug and she squeezing some lemon in it. It was mid-afternoon two sundays after the incident at the hospital and Ginny was still shaking over it.

There was a knock at the she heard the sound of stampeding feet and the click of the door opening.Both girl squeals rang through the hall, and their cooing grew closer by the minute before Gabrielle rounded the corner with the Caleb in her arms, "Hey, Diva."

Ginny smiled, "Hey,"

"Oh, Auntie Gabrielle, can we play we him?" Sara was asking.

Gabrielle laughed, "Not right now, he's to small to play with you girls,"

The girls looked crestfallen, Ginny stood by the counter watching her daughtersThey were so precious to her , she couldn't imagine being without them. Both of them the same, both of them like their father. Silver eyes, aristocratic facesbut their hair was Strawberry blonde. They were her's a perfect mix of her and Draco and she loved them, more than she had loved him, more than herself.

_But would he?_ The question had been plaguing her she had seen him, would he love them? Would he want to know? Should she tell him?. She had thought of it many times. She had figured while he wasn't in the country she was fine, but he was back and she'd have to face it.

Ginny had drifted back into thought so deep she barely registered Gabrielle's voice until a baby blanket hit her across the face, she looked up at her ebony haired best friend. Baby on her arm. The image made her smile, "Yes?"

"How's it been?"

"It's been fine, why?"

"What do you mean why? Ginny I realize that my giving birth was a bit distracting but I wasn't expecting it to totally eclipse the fact that Draco was there._"_

"I knew he was there," Ginny said simply taking a sip of her warm drink.

Gabrielle raised her eyebrow in disbelief.

"What?" Ginny shrugged. Gabrielle's eyebrows got higher. "What? So, my ex boyfriend was there, So what? So my first love, who I haven't seen in five years just waltzed back into my lifelike he was always there, no big deal." she took a deep breath as tears formed in her eyes. "SO the father of my child, is back and not only does he not know about them, I fear that I might actually have to tell him."

Ginny's shoulders shook as she took deep breaths to steady herself. She messily wiped tears from her cheeks but they stained her cheeks anyway as she threw her head back moving her hair from her face, "Why would I let that affect me?" more tears ran down her cheeks. "It hasn't affected me at all," she sank to the ground of her kitchen. "not at all."

* * *

_**and there we have it.**_  



	4. Chapter 4

**_Silent protest! I don't like the new layout for reviews on It annoys me too much writing that I don't really need to read. Baa- humbug!_**

_**Lol.**_

_**Merry Christmas! muah

* * *

**_

_**Chapter 4 **_

Lucius sat at a large mahogany desk in his brooding study. AS he leaned back in his large black leather wing-backed chair. He thumbed idly through the daily prophet, making note of a few minor details in his head. He was about to skip the social news after muttering that he didn't give a blathering fuck what Rita skeeter had to say about the lives of the lowly masses but something stopped him.

A name.

His name.

Well not his name but, his son's name. Rita was proclaiming that Draco was in fact back in the country. A very unexpected move on his part, as he has been quoted many times in saying that he had no interest in the country anymore but here he was back. Unannounced and wifeless. Odd.

Lucius crushed the paper in his long fingers and threw it across the room into the fire. "How dare he come back !" he fumed, "After every thing that _child_ put me through he has the nerve to show his face here again !" Lucius' breathing was heavy, the boy had waited until, his will had been cemented and unable to be changed before proclaiming he would not stay with Pansy no matter what anyone said or thought and had walked out of the room.

It had crushed the girl and infuriated Lucius beyond anything else, two days later the fire in Diagon alley had happened and Pansy hadn't been seen again. Lucius didn't blame her for walking into the building before it came down. She had nothing else to live for. Draco didn't want her and no other man could have done any thing with her since they had found her barren. Had he, Lucius, been her at the time, he would have done it too.

Lucius sat contemplating at his desk, why was he back? What had sparked his sudden change? Lucius sat back as a thought occurred. Or should he be asking himself . . . Who? He remembered a conversation Narcissa had been having with him in her private study a few years back. Something about Draco liking another girl and wanting to marry some else. He hadn't really been listening because he wasn't going to change his mind anyway but there had been some else in Draco's life.

Lucius just had to find out who.

* * *

Draco walked down the small quiet streets of London, Shmee and Squee in tow. The two golden retrievers trotted along with their owner. He led them unknowingly down the road toward a nearby park. Where he sat unknowingly in the same place he had sat everyday since his encounter with Ginny. Now to some Draco was in a rut. To me (and I'm always right because all this takes place in the world in my head) Draco is dazed.

He knew it, not to admit it, but he knew he was in a mind clouding daze over Ginny. The same one he had been in while marrying Pansy. It was the same one he fazed himself into at random board meeting when they got boring. Yes, Ginny was still his escape.

If only he could tell her that.

He wanted to, tell her that is. He wanted her to know but, he was a Malfoy he was Draco Malfoy. Scandals were headlined in the daily Profit about him. He owned Millions of wizarding companies and had Billions of galleons. Girls threw themselves at him, offering to do his every bidding for one night and yet he found himself pining . . .

He was actually honest to Merlin Pining over a girl. That probably would never talk to him again. Draco let out an exasperated breath and lay back in the grass, "I just need a minute, just one measly minute of her time."

Shmee barked and Squee made a noise as if agreeing with the first dog. Draco raised his head a fraction and looked at his dogs, "Yeah, your right," he sighed. "She wouldn't even spit if I caught fire."

* * *

Ginny sat on the floor of the girls' playroom as her two little ones. Put on a performance that would blow your mind. They danced and pranced and pirouetted around the room while singing along with an old record that Arthur had left once.

She clapped as Elizabeth jumped and Sara twirled, "Well done," she cheered. She heard the front door open, followed by Harry's voice calling to find out where she was. "We're in the Playroom Harry." She yelled over the music.

There were footsteps in the hall and a few minutes later Harry joined the audience for Sara and Liz's mid afternoon performance. When the twins had run off to make up another play, Harry and Ginny made their way into the kitchen. Ginny put on the kettle and settled across the rounded oak table.

"How you doing Gin?" Harry asked, trying to cover the slight nerve in his voice.

"I'm great thanks Harry, How are you?" She asked slightly confused about where the conversation was heading.

"I'm fine, I'm fine," he trailed off and sat silently at the table. The kettle screamed in the background and Ginny rose to aid it. She was reaching for two mugs when Harry spoke again, "So, we've rescheduled the meeting," Ginny's hand stiffened around the glass but she soon relaxed it and forced an air of calm into her voice she hadn't told anyone about Draco yet, she wasn't sure how to, "Really? When for?" she said as calm as possible.

Harry watched Ginny intently, he still hadn't told her that Draco owned the other company and he wasn't sure how to get the words out exactly, "Um, Gin before I tell you and we get into the total business of my visit there is something I need to tell you,"

Ginny turned to look at him with a quizzical eye, "Sure Harry you can tell me anything you know that," she leaned back against the counter and waited for Harry to continue.

Harry took several calming breaths, avoiding eye contact with Ginny.

"The owner of the other company is Draco Malfoy," Harry said quickly still looking at the floor. He didn't see Ginny's eyes widen and her mouth fall open.

"A-a-a- . . . w-wh-who told you?" she stuttered finally.

Harry blinked at the floor, then blinked again looking up at Ginny, "Who told _me_?" Harry said in a surprised voice, then he thought over the question. "You _knew_." He said his voice awestruck.

Ginny nodded.

"And you didn't tell us?" Harry said getting upset.

"You didn't tell me either, how long have you known?"

"Since the first meeting, you?"

"About the same," Ginny turned to aid to the tea that she had, so far, been neglecting. Harry said nothing but watched in a confused silence.

"How the same?" he said finally.

Ginny turned with two steaming mugs of tea and made her way over to the round breakfast table, she placed Harry's tea in front of him and slid into the chair across from him, "I found out at the hospital," she said simply, but the look on Harry's face warranted further explanation. "Blaise told me."

Harry blinked, "Why? Why would that be something to tell you when his wife is giving birth?"

Ginny seriously hated Harry's sudden need to see the logic in everything, "He told me . . . to warn me."

"Against what Ginny?" Harry had realized that she was hiding something.

Ginny took a deep breath and sighed_ no point in keeping it secret any longer_ "He warned because . . . he warned me because Draco was there . . . at the hospital. . .and I saw him."

Harry sat in the kitchen of Ginny's house, staring at the red head. She had seen the father of her children and hadn't thought to mention it to anyone around her. "Selfish" Harry muttered.

"What?" Ginny asked.

"Your being selfish,"

"What are you on about, how am I being selfish?"

"Ginny, why didn't you tell us you saw him? Met him? Spoke to him? Ginny, you were being selfish. You keep things from us and get upset when we react."

"No, Harry's I keep things from you to avoid reaction entirely !"

"This is seventh year all over again-"

"Yeah and you all took it so well back then!-"

"Do you even know how many times I had to grab you both to keep you from hitting him? Do you? And it's not easy to do when you have two children sitting on your bladder."

Memories of both him and Ron being Dragged back into Wizard's Wheezes after Draco had walked past, being held back by a very pregnant Ginny, who dragged them while trying to hide from Draco. He calmed down. Still upset but calm.

"And besides you didn't tell me either," Ginny added.

Harry nodded acknowledging the wrongs they had both committed. "So what are we going to do?" he asked finally.

Ginny sighed and sipped her warm tea, "First your going to tell me when the meeting is. Then we're going to go in there like nothing is wrong and buy Honeydukes. After which we will celebrate. Then Draco will go back to Japan, we will return to our opposite corners of the world and never speak of this again."

They tapped glasses in absolution and began planning.

* * *

The meeting was in two weeks. Ginny was on her knees behind the bar of the club, restocking for the coming evenings. She threw away three empty bottles of Vodka and replaced them with full ones. Then, standing up, she picked up the clean glasses that stood out on the counter and hung them on the rail above her head. She turned her back and began counting off the bottles of Cheval noir they had.

Natalie had stepped out to pick up the new orders of Cheval Noir and Demon Wine that were late. Ginny bent down retrieve some bottle of glowing green Absinthe, when she heard the door of the club open. As noone identified themselves Ginny spoke, "I'm sorry we're closed, Hun. Come Back later. Please and Thank you."

She waited a while but then heard the sound of footsteps crossing the room toward the bar. . .Toward her, "I said we're closed, That means leave." she called as she grabbed a bottle of Absinthe in one had and her wand in the other.

The steps ceased by the bar, at the same Ginny stood, wand poised at the persons throat, "I said we're cl-" she fell silent as she stared into cool grey eyes. "Closed." she finished rather feebly. She placed the bottle of Absinthe on the counter with a deep thud but didn't move her wand. "I said we were closed Mr. Malfoy, why are you still here?" she said adopting a formal and business like tone.

"Obviously I needed to speak with you," He answered simply.

"And Obviously your need is completely one-sided." she said curtly.

Draco took a deep breath in an attempt to soften his voice, "Ginny, I really need to talk to you."

"That's wonderful for you, I really don't," she hadn't lowered wand an inch and her voice had just gone flat and unimpressed.

"Ginny, just hear me out."

But at this Ginny lowered her wand, as she began to laugh, Ginny almost clutched her stomach in mirth, "I'm sorry what? I'm suppose to hear you out? Why Draco? Why should I?" She finished simply folding her arms and watching him, waiting for an answer.

Draco sighed, "You shouldn't," he answered simply and this was the truth but he wasn't about to give up that easily, "But then again you've done a lot of thing you shouldn't have why should this be any exception?"

Her smile faded and she scowled, "Your right, Draco." she paused letting him assume that she was going to let him talk, but that wasn't the case, "I have done a lot I shouldn't have, you would know all about that," she paused again. "Good day Mr. Malfoy."

Draco frowned and began to walk for the door, but he wasn't going to give up that easily, a few feet from the door it opened and a brunette backed in her hands full with a straw filled crates. The sound of glass bottles clinking came from inside the two stacked crates. She walked carefully backwards into the club and then turned her mouth open as if she were going to speak but all the air seemed to have been knocked out of her at the site of Draco. "Good Afternoon," Draco said in the forcibly polite manner that had been instilled in him since birth.

"Good- good Afternoon," Natalie stuttered.

Ginny stood still behind the bar watching the look in Natalie's eyes as she took in Draco, something flared in Ginny. She wasn't sure what it was but the next thing out of her mouth was harsh, "Natalie ! The drinks go back here not in the doorway," she barked before turning on Draco, "I believe I said Good day Mr. Malfoy." with that she picked a ring of keys that lay on top of the counter of the bar and began for the door.

Natalie snapped into action moving away from the door and toward the bar to put away the drinks that sat forgotten in her hands. As she made her way to the bar Ginny brushed past her toward the door, "I have to go check on the kitchens, I'll be back later." With that Ginny Headed out the door.

Draco watched Ginny cross him seamlessly and exit the building. He stood for awhile, the clinking of Natalie packing away bottle grew dim as she slowed down to a stop to watch him. Draco then turned and left the club.

He rushed into the streets of Diagon Alley he looked around for any sign of Ginny, a few feet ahead the sun hit the top a full head of red hair. Draco headed quickly toward it. He bumped into several shoppers as he went along but continued as though the street was empty.

Ginny walked as fast as she could away from the building that currently contained Draco, even if it was her own. She wove her way through the crowd making her way toward The Leaky Cauldron as quickly as she could.

Draco reached out as he got closer and touched her wrist. Ginny jumped and spun to face him. He saw the anger flash past her eyes and she huffed, "didn't I tell you to go away already?"

"Ginny I think we should talk-"

"Wow, you think? Amazing, well you learn something new everyday" she said in an awfully sarcastic voice.

"I deserved that-" he began but Ginny cut him off again.

"You deserve a lot of things, Draco but my time isn't one of them. I mean-"

"I agree" Draco said suddenly and Ginny fell silent for a minute.

"What?"

"I agree I don't deserve your time, not a second of it but you've given me a lot of things I don't deserve and I'm hoping this would be one of them,"

Ginny watched him, he wasn't being evil , he wasn't trying to get in her pants. . .he was bring Draco. . .her Draco. The one she fell in love with 5 years ago. Ginny averted her attention to a cage containing an unusual owl. It was burnt orange with desert coloured eyes/ the ends of it's back feathers were grey and black. She shook herself and looked back at Draco.

"Fine." she said finally before she continued toward The Leaky Cauldron.

Draco stood in a stunned silence as her agreement sunk in but her voice pulled him back to reality, "If you want to talk you'll have to keep up." she shouted back as she continued toward the old tavern.

Draco turned and within a few powerful strides he was level with the bossy little red head. He found himself controlling the urge to kiss her write there in the Alley. It was an odd enough scene for them to have been just arguing publicly. Draco had no intention of drawing more attention to himself, also he was doubtful that would help his case with Ginny.

They walked through the archway leading to the back door of the leaky cauldron in silence. They continued through the old pub without a sound and emerged on the other side in the streets of muggles London. Ginny continued to lead as they walked into an alley that was seemingly empty.

Draco realized he really should start talking but suddenly, now that he had the chance, he couldn't find the words to say what he wanted to. He rubbed the back of his neck as Ginny fished in her pockets for something, he gave a nervous laugh and said, "I should really start talking shouldn't I?"

Ginny looked up from her pocket and shrugged, "I have all day." was all she said before pulling a pair of keys from her pocket. She also took out her wand and waved it about before concealing it in her jacket. Draco watched as a car appeared where nothing had just been. Ginny stepped round the front and opened the door to get in she paused and looked at Draco, "if you really want to talk I suggest you get in." with that she got into the car and started the engine. Draco got into the passengers seat next to her and waited silently as she pulled out of the alley.

"You have a car?" Draco said finally.

Ginny nodded, "uh-huh looks like it."

"I mean, well, why?"

Ginny sighed as she turned a corner, "Sara and Liz's is the first and only Wizarding and Muggle candy company. We have shops in both worlds as well as items from both worlds."

"How is that possible?"

"Easy we have permission from the ministry to distribute only certain, harmless wizarding candies to muggles, Droobles gum, certain Bertie Botts flavours, sugar quills and so on. In return we also distribute novelty candy from the muggle world to wizards."

"I see and judging by the looks of the car. . .your quite successful at what you do."

"Quite."

They drove in silence the rest of the way to the warehouse kitchens located somewhere in north London. They got out of the car and Ginny lead Draco into the large building. They bypassed several vats filled with different coloured liquid.

Ginny led him into an office at the back of the warehouse, she walked round a large desk and sat in the chair behind it. She looked at Draco as though analyzing him before shaking her head and looking at something on her desk, "Aren't you suppose to be talking?" she said matter-of-factly.

"Yeah," Draco said simply.

"Why aren't you?" she asked looking up from the paper, Her hair had fallen forward into her face and she peered through her eyelashes at Draco.

"Um, w. . .well," Draco said trying to regain his ability to speak. He took a breath and stopped. Ginny had put down the paper and was watching him now. He could tell she was expecting something. . .big. "You know when you have something to say and you really want to tell a person but when you get the chance all the information goes out of your head for one reason or another?"

Ginny cracked the smallest of smiles, and nodded. She began remembering when she had been about to tell Draco about Sara and Liz

"Ok, well that's what just happened to me."

"Oh. . .well, then I guess all we can do is wait until you remember. . .maybe u should sit?"

Draco nodded and occupied a sit across from Ginny. The rest of the time they spent there was spent in silence as Ginny read and Draco just watched. She was different. Well, of course he hadn't expected her to stay 16 forever but she was more mature than most 20 year olds he knew. MUCH more mature. He watched as she worked studiously she simply poured over the paper work, completing forms and such as if it were nothing.

They left the warehouse and drove back to The leaky cauldron in silence. Draco sighed as they parked in the same old alley that Ginny seemed to always leave her car in and he sighed, "I guess I've wasted the time that I wanted to use to talk to you."

Ginny nodded, "I guess u have."

Draco looked a bit saddened until Ginny spoke again, "But even with your presence I got more work done than usual which puts me in a good mood so. . .if you want, you can talk to me another time."

Draco was only slightly awestruck, "Um, yeah that would be great."

Ginny nodded and started toward the leaky cauldron, but Draco's voice stopped her, "How about tomorrow around eight?"

Ginny still had her back turned to him as she bit her lip before she nodded and looked at him, "Ok." she turned back around and carried on toward the pub.

"It's a date then."

"No, it's not."

She stepped inside.

* * *

_**SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SORRY IT'S TOOK SO LONG BUT EXAMS AND SHIT AND STUFF AND I HOPE U LIKED IT I REALLY DO PLEASE TELL ME IT WAS WORTH THE WAIT! I REALLY HOPE IT WAS.**_

_**There has just been a lot of shit going on and my friend died and I was just not in a good place and ...what have you but here you are I love you all hope you enjoyed it (muah**_

_**Oh and when I use shorthand as in IM writting I kno it's there I really don't give a crap and if you understand what I'm saying plz I ask you again IGNORE the stupid mistakes. When u point then out it only upsets me.**_

_**Thanx**_

**_reviewers_**:

_blissfulxsin, sakura-no-hana-hoshi, RyuSKie, HarryGinnyfan23, slytheringrl17, slygal, slymom, daydreamer04, wisperinglilies and all the rest who reviewed couldn't fit u all here._

**deaths-confidant**- put down the coffee cup and back away slowly. LOL, here u go a new chappie.

**stu6cle**- Thanx for the eager reviews. I really loved them. muah

**little-munchkin-poo- **lollers! U probably have my whole plot ffigured out in ur head by now!

**Danz-** Glad to have hooked another great reader.

**Random Reviewee-** No that is the real reason. The Llama song is proof of the short attention span located in the brain of boys.

**pinay-noypi** - MIA-Missing In Action. . .I use shorthand a lot please ignore it.

**pinkbelt-** ok no more trout slapping or I will get the shovelhood on u ok? Put down the smelly fish and back away slowly.

**Chellina- **I owe a debt of gratitude to raine and Xavier for finding the Llama song.

**CheriWolf-** I hope you liked it!

Thanx! Review some more! I love reading them!


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

"So your going out with him now?" Luna said in a confused voice.

She, Gabrielle, Ginny and Hermione sat around the break room table of the Ministry discussing Ginny's last encounter on Hermione's break. "No, Luna I'm not _Going out_ with him. . .I'm. . .well, going out with him. It's casual. He wants to talk and I will let him and then we will go our separate ways and never the two shall met. . .again." Ginny said as though it resolved the matter.

"So he'll be the only one talking?' Gabrielle asked sipped her tea silently.

"Yes." Ginny said frankly, shrugging.

"Oh." Hermione said popping the remains of her biscuit in her mouth.

"Oh? Oh what?" Ginny asked curiously.

"Nothing," Hermione mumbled through a mouth full of biscuit, but Ginny wasn't having it today. She put down her mug with a dull thud and stared at Hermione.

"No, it's not nothing or you wouldn't have said oh. . .why oh Mione?" she was staring deadly at Hermione who remained silently chewing her biscuit, then Gabrielle answered.

"Oh, as in it's interesting that he's the only one that has something to say, that's all." she completed with a shrug.

"But Gabrielle, I have nothing to say to him," Ginny shifted her attention to the other girl.

"Are you sure about that?" Gabrielle raised an inquisitive eyebrow.

"Yes" Ginny said without hesitation.

"So you've totally decided against ever telling him about his _two_ daughters, then?"

"No, I'll tell him. . .eventually." she mumbled the last word into her tea mug.

"_When_ eventually, Ginny?"Gabrielle said a little more aggressively, not missing a word.

"As soon as they graduate," she said with a level of certainty, placing her mug on the table with a confirming clump.

" nursery?"

"Hogwarts." Ginny clarified with a mumble into her mug.

Gabrielle shook her head and watched Ginny, "Gin, I love you to pieces but Draco's also my friend and I really think you should tell him. . ."

"And I really think I shouldn't."

"Why Gin? Why don't you think he should know? What do you think he'll do, huh?" Gabrielle said a little aggressively.

"Nothing."

"What are you afraid of Ginny?" she began to bare down on Ginny.

"Nothing."

"Then why won't you tell him? why?" she almost shouted.

"Because he might hurt them, just like he hurt me." she finally admitted aloud. . .and quite loudly. She took a breath then continued, "If I told him and he didn't love them like they deserve and they had to experience losing their father like I lost Draco, I wouldn't be able to forgive myself. . .or him. . .ever"

Gabriele calmed noticeably, "What makes you think he'll do that Gin?" she said softly.

"That's easy, he's done it before."

The group sat in silence for awhile. Each staring down into tea mugs that were slowly draining as they drank to keep there mouths full so that none of them had to speak. Luna and Hermione excused themselves after awhile as they had to get back to work but Gabrielle and Ginny sat in silence. Finally Ginny spoke, "What's going to happen?" she said softly, resting her head on Gabrielle's shoulder.

Gabrielle shrugged, "I don't know, Gin"

"But you always know," she said as if it was that simple, "especially when it came to me and Draco. . .you knew everything."

Both girls were seemingly staring through the walls opposite them, as they spoke neither of them felt the need to look at the other.

"I thought I did. . . but not even I saw this one coming."

That's the second time in Ginny's Life Gabrielle had said that to her, she had said it once before when Ginny was talking about her pregnancy.

"Yes you did, Gabs. . .it just came a little earlier than expected and kind of the wrong way. . .with a few extra scenes."

Gabrielle laughed, "Yeah. . . a lot of extra scenes."

"But your still the director."

Gabrielle looked at her friend and then shook her head, "Nope. . .you are Gin."

Ginny sighed and sat up sipping down the last for her tea, "Yep, I was afraid of that." Ginny's chair screeched along the granite floor as she got up and started toward the door, "I have to go drop the twins off at my mothers."

"How is she taking this?"

"Badly,"

Gabrielle shook her head, "Have fun on your date."

"It's not a date."Ginny said calmly.

* * *

"Oh my God I'm going on a date with the guy I'm trying to out bid. He is suppose to be my enemy in ALL aspects of my life, yet. . . I'm nervous." Ginny sat at her mothers scrubbed table looking down into the bowl of potatoes peelings in front of her. The potato a few feet away skidding about the table trying to get away from the magicked peeler. Molly turned from the stove, "It's not a date Ginny, your going to see him talk be pleasant then go home and never see each other again." 

"Sounds like a date to me," Ginny said cynically

Molly tutted and waved her wand at the potato, "really, always the hard way with these children," she muttered as the potato peeler died and the potato popped out of it's skin and into a separate bowl. With that down she sat down next to her daughter and grasped her face in her hands, "Ginny, don't think so much."

Ginny couldn't hide the look of surprise, "that's not what u said last time we mentioned Draco in this kitchen," molly sighed and picked up the bowl of peeled potatoes, "Well last time my youngest and only daughter, at the ripe young age of 16 had told me she was going to be a mother. . .of two."

Ginny suppressed a giggle and pushed away from the table, "I should get going,"

"Not going to be fashionably late?"

"Mum, it's not a date,"

"I never said it was I just want him to know what he missed."

Ginny smiled at her mother and sat back down.

* * *

Draco stood at the entrance to Ginny's club next to a burly bouncer who kept giving him the once over. He checked his watch for the fifteenth time in two minutes and the bouncer shook his head in pity as he let in two more people. 

Draco looked down one end of the road then the other and finally she emerged from the archway at the leaky cauldron. She seemed to be taller than the last time he had seen her, she was wearing a simple pair of light blue denim jeans and a feminine button down top. Draco watched as she walked down the road with a sort of carefree swing, she swung her bag slightly from her hand and let her head move from side to side at it's own will. Her hair in loose waves, blew in the slight breeze that was about them all. As she approached the club she looked up and almost instantly spotted Draco, she gave him a sort of half smile thing which made him breathe a sigh of relief in his mind, _well at least she's cooled down_.

Ginny walked up to the door of the club, giving a smile to the guard she walked past. Draco hadn't moved as he had begun to look at the bouncer and he was awfully foreboding and tonight Draco was in no place to upset anyone. Ginny paused when she entered realizing noone was behind her, not turning around she simply reversed back out and looked at the bouncer. She jutted her head toward Draco in indication and then nodded. The bouncer pointed at Draco, Ginny nodded and after letting out a bark of laughter the bouncer stepped aside to let Draco in.

Ginny looked behind her when they were inside, she surveyed Draco in the darkened entryway. He seemed a bit on edge about something tonight. This didn't less that he was still very finely dressed. Black trousers, black shirt, silver tie, "Coming from work?"

"Yeah, how'd you know?"

"The tie." Ginny indicated, They had reached the end of the entry/waiting area that they erect when the club is open so guests can wait inside for others. Ginny rested a hand on the door to push it open, she could feel the music vibrating on the other side, "You can't come in with me like that."

"Like what?"

"The tie, it's really bugging me. . .give it to me."

"What are you going to do to it?"

"Don't worry your precious tie will be returned to you in one piece at the end of the night, just hand it over."

Draco did as he was told and loosened the tie pulling it over his head, "Here"

"Thank you," Ginny took it slipping it round her own neck and tucking it into her shirt, instead of over the shirt as it was suppose to be. The tie hung on Ginny's bare neck, the tail falling down her shirt, "Now unbutton the top button, untuck your shirt. . . and relax. It's just me, _I_ haven't changed. . . that much."

Draco pulled the button and untucked the shirt but relaxing was something he was incapable of at the moment, Ginny didn't seem to notice how much she'd change, it wasn't for the worse or anything. It was a good change but a change none the less, she wasn't shy yet she wasn't open, but she was, when she takes her wand from your throat, she was well. . .free.

Draco began to drastically reconsider this day, if she was this happy, this care free this amazing after all this why should he come and ruin it. What's stopping him from excusing himself and leaving right now. He looked up as Ginny surveyed the finished product. She was beautiful. It was a selfish, shallow reason but it was the reason he hadn't left. She was beautiful and he wanted to be with her again. Simple.

No all he had to do was convince her, she still wanted to be with him.

Not so simple.

Ginny pushed the door open and the music hit them both. It was a heavy, vulgar guitar blasting a dark riff. Ginny looked unfazed and walked over to the bar, Draco following behind her, "This is. . .different." he said commenting on the music.

Ginny looked up at him and then over to the stage, the lead singers violent pink hair shone under stage lights, Ginny averted her gaze back to Draco, "So I guess I have changed a little more than a little. . .That's Daniel By the way." She pointed to the guy with the pink hair. "He's sweet really, good with kids."

"Attracts them with his hair I guess," Draco said not taking his eyes off the neon mo-hawk. Ginny shook her head and lead him to the bar, "Drink?" she offered.

Draco nodded, "Yeah, a Bacardi and coke."

Ginny shook her head suppressing a laugh as she ordered a cheval Noir for herself, "What?" Draco asked noticing her face as he peeled his eyes from the stage.

"You definitely haven't changed,"

"Why do you say that?"

"Same drink."

"It's a good Drink,"

"I'm sure it is,"

"And I have changed,"

Ginny nodded, "That's why we're here isn't it?"

"In a way."

Their drinks came and Ginny led him away from the noise into a quieter back room, with it's own private bouncer, Draco realized it was the VIP room, everything was nice in there, not to say things weren't nice outside but the degree of effort put into this room to make it of the utmost comfort to anyone who entered, showed.

Ginny sat down comfortably on one of the couches drawing her legs up under her and sipped her drink, Draco sat down opposite her on a matching couch and placed his drink on the table between them. Ginny watched him in silence her face calm and nonjudgmental while her mind flew at one thousand miles a minute.

"Ginny," Draco started. "Now I, I really don't know what I'm suppose to say but I. . .I, I need you to know that what happened between us in the past, its." draco fell silent and thought through what he was trying to say.

"Draco, calm down, I'm not rushing you, I have all night." Ginny said as she took another sip of the drink.

Draco nodded and leaned back in the couch, "Do you want the truth?"

"And nothing less"

Draco nodded, "It can't leave this room,"

"Sure."

Draco sighed and leaned forward resting his elbows on his knees, ":The truth is that, I'm sorry for about how I left things between us. And I'd like to make it up to you."

"How do you plan to do that?"

"I don't know yet nothing seems good enough because I know how much I hurt you and I don't know how make that up to you,"

"Draco truthfully, I'd love to believe you but you have no idea what you did to me and I don't know if you can make it up to me,"

They sat there in silence for awhile just letting their words stew before Draco moved he got up from his seat and moved next to Ginny, he took her hand in his. Ginny felt her heart flutter at his touch but didn't let it show on her face, there could be nothing between them he would just hurt her again, "Ginny, let me show you. Let me take you out again and show you that I can be. . .better than how I was."

Ginny looked at Draco his eyes were pleading and the grip on her hand tightened he was telling the truth she knew it he was sorry But the last time she had let her guard down around him he had broken her she wasn't sure she could do it again, she wasn't sure she could stand it, "I'll think about it,"

Draco let go of her hand and looked down, "No, really. I'll think about, you just have to give me a little time." Ginny said.

Draco nodded and felt the couch move as Ginny rose, "Feel free to stay, anything you order is on the house. I have to go."

"Why are you leaving so soon?"

"I have other arrangements, and I have go pick someone up and I have a big meeting tomorrow."

Draco nodded, "Yeah I forgot about that,"

Ginny smiled and started toward the door, she paused with her hand on the knob, "Draco," he looked up at her, "Could you do something for me?"

"Depends,"

"Could you promise me that nothing that goes on between us here will affect our business meetings?"

Draco thought for a second and then nodded, "I can do that."

"Thanks" with that she left.

* * *

Draco didn't stay, he exited the club after Ginny and apparated to his home. He pulled off his jacket and reached for his tie and only felt the hollow of his neck. 

Ginny had it.

He felt a small smile on his lips and he removed his shirt and walked into his bathroom.

* * *

Lucius sat in the forboding space that was his living room, he stared into the flames of his fire place, a glass of brandy delicately balanced on the arm of the chair. The flames roared and turned green as the hour glass frame of a woman stepped out. 

He looked up at her as she stepped to the side and allowed a man to walk past her out of the still emerald flames. Lucius diverted his attention to the man who knelt before him. "Well?" Lucius prompted, "What have you found out?"

"No new information Sir. The only reason given that's plausible is that he is here on business and business only."

"Well, that's obviously a lie. My son might have come here on business but business alone is not enough to keep him here. Even if he had more meeting he is just stubborn enough to leave and return for every meeting he has. He would never stay unless there was a good reason, he wouldn't risk me knowing he was here, especially after that article was printed. . .no he must have another reason."

"I'll try harder sir."

"No, you won't" and as simple as that. The room glowed green and the man lay limp on the ground. Lucius stared at the flames until a shadow was cast over him and his view blocked by a pair of shapely hips.

She bent down so she was face to face with lucius and smiled, "Don't worry your self darling, we'll find the reason at any cost. Macnair was an idiot, I told not to send him,"

Lucius nodded, "I would have had more luck sending you"

She nodded and sat in his lap.

"In fact, That's what I'm going to do. It's your turn, find out why my son's here." she nodded. "After you call a house elf to get rid of that." he pointed to the body. She smiled and nodded before laying her head on his shoulder in absolute comfort.

* * *

**_Not the longest of chapters but it's something my mockexams finish tomorrow so hopefully i may beable to devote more time to this but i can't put any serious time in till june 15th. No, that doesn't mean you have to wait that long for the next chappie, i'm working on that now, i'm just saying it'll take awhile._**

**_Before i go into reviews please I'm BEGGING you if your going to review me, even if just mention a tiny spelling or punctuation mistake. . .don't. Just don't review then because i really don't like then they annoy me and its repetitive and if you notice that u correct it every chapter and it hasn't changed it is due to the fact i am ignoring you and u have to choices, leave me be or stop reading the story._**

pinay-noypi (D/G pairings rOck )- **_No your review wasn't cut off i got it. _****_I don't want you to stop reading my story but please leave my grammar and punctuation alone._**

**_Reviews:_**

**_Thanks to:- _**PotentialTempest, daydreamer04, padfootedmoony, malfoyfan1, squirrel-wrath , MRSTARAMALFOY , louey31, Black's Daughter , frogstopper77, sugarpixie02, Trinity Peterson , natalie, Applekissis, GPGA, angel.luvs.elmo, **blissfulxsin,****_deaths-confidant, _**Danz, slytheringrl17, elly, Draco & Ginny Forever, bina, Calla-ForEvEa, MidniteSunrise, SageSnape, Today:Francie, Miss Katrina Malfoy , kasha, slymom, Srch4Fiorghra, maddudewalking, Moonyk, Rose, arrestingseraph , CheriWolf, Shouldbeblonde, Sininho, -**daemon-hybrid-,** hallee87, holly.

KeeperofthePineNeedles- **_I'm glad you enjoyed it enough to do a dance._**

This-Alaskan-Chic-Loves-Draco - **_Ginny's candy shop is actually the candy shop i'm using to my accounts exam as my business, but i'm glad you like it._**

sakura-no-hana-hoshi - **_muahs huggs Thanx so much._**

SilverUnicorn66- **_I think you meant sequel, not prequel because this comes after betrothed and oblivious not before it lol no harm no foul. thanx loads._**

Aurora Rezayne -**_UR my ally!luv u._**

sparklystar488- **_Trust me if you were in love with someone and they did that to you, you would be this resentful too._**

stu6cle- **_Iheart ur reviews. I love the incessents(sp)!_**

rising-angel -**_Please don't even point out the little mistake or the stupid one like u instead of you sometimes i do it on purpose sometimes i'm to lazy to fix it. If you can read it leave it i know it's there. Anyway i do enjoy reviews, please review just ignore the grammar next time please. I think it was you that i messaged and it wasn't really nice and i'm sorry, i wasn't in the greatest of moods then, I'm soooo sorry._**

Kylie-**_ Vanilla twin wasn't the title to the sequel it was the title to another story i wrote but took down._**

any- **_6:00am -9:15. . .wow! Thanx! Glad you liked it._**

deccy-**_Half an hour! wow thanx i'm glad you liked it too_**

**_Ok i'm pretty sure i got everyone!ok hope you enjoyed it and Draco will find out about his daughters SOON! i ...i guess i can promise if everything goes according to the plan in my head._**

**_love you all_**

**_i adore reviews even if i'm a bit touchy._**

**_Social flutterby_**


	6. Chapter 6

**_Ok here's the chapter and so you know i wasn't slacking off, I've finished exams last week, and thats after two months of exams, befor ethat i had limited computer time and i hod gotten hit by and car and lots of bad thing were happening but they're mostly over now, two obsteclessp left one of which is graduation next week. Love you all_**

**_Flutterby

* * *

_**

Chapter 6 

Ginny sat staring at the piece of silver fabric on her lap. She ran her hand delicately over the surface, _why can't I just trust him? Why is it when he's around I feel to make life too difficult. . .or too easy_. Ginny sighed and placed it on the desk in her office. She pushed away from the desk and stood heading toward the filing cabinet in the corner of her office. There was a knock on the door and then it opened slowly, Ginny turned and smiled as her Bar tender Natalie entered, "Natalie, how nice to see you, missed you last night, night off?"

Natalie nodded, "yeah I had to meet. . .someone." Ginny nodded as she removed several files from the drawer and returned to her seat behind the desk. Natalie perched herself on the edge of Ginny's desk and began to look at the papers that rested on top, her hands skimmed over the surface, touching random pieces of scattered parchment. Her eyes feel on the silk material jutting out from under a folder, "Oh, what's this?" she said slyly pulling it out from it's mound.

Ginny looked up, "It's a tie" she said simply, before continuing her work. Natalie shrugged and began to loop the tie around her neck, "Can I borrow it?"

"Ah, no, it's not mine." Ginny said looking at the bartender as she pulled the tie off and dropped it back on the desk. "Whose is it?" Natalie asked as Ginny tried to return once more to her work. Ginny gripped her quill slightly and looked up, "Not mine"

"Oh, secretive much?" Natalie said sarcastically as she slid off the desk, "Very" was all Ginny answered, she felt herself growing more and more tense around the bartender and she didn't know why, she use to love having Natalie around but ever since Draco came back her fuse had gotten much shorter. She listened as the door snapped shut behind the bartender and she sighed with relief.

Why am I being so touchy? It's just a tie. . .just his tie. . .it's just him. Ginny let her head hit the desk and let out an exasperated breath, why does he still do this to me?

**_Because your still crazy about him_**.

_No shit.

* * *

_

"So how was your date last night?" Gabrielle asked as she and Ginny Walked the short distance between the club and The nursery.

"It wasn't a date Gabrielle, he talked, I listened, just like I said"

"So he really was the only one doing the talking?" Gabrielle asked sounding a little disappointed.

"Yes. That's what I said isn't it?"

Gabrielle sighed and turned into the nursery, "I guess."

They both entered the orange entrance room of the nursery, "What Gabrielle? What did you expect? One night and I'd fall back in his arms, all forgiven?"

"A girl can dream can't she?"

"Gabrielle," Ginny said in a warning tone.

"What Gin? You and Dray were destined, and still are. Why can't you accept that?"

Ginny shook her head and looked at the floor, she took a deep breath and looked back at her friend, "Do you remember how you felt four years ago, when you and Blaise weren't together?"

"Yes, vividly. But what does that-"

Ginny interrupted her, "Multiply that by like. . .a million and you'll have barely scratched the surface of how I felt when Draco and I broke up." she walked away from Gabrielle, and loitered at a distance by an entrance table. She idly fingered the brochures that were there.

Gabrielle nodded, "I know Gin, but don't you miss him?"

"Of course I miss him!" she burst out, "I miss everything about him, but it's not that fucking easy. He hurt me and not just a little. The love of my life told me that he didn't love me anymore and never actually did…had I not been pregnant I would have probably thrown myself off of the astronomy tower… I considered it anyway…it's been five years Gabrielle…five years of tears pain and rebuilding…I can't just forgive him like that, no matter how much I want to. No matter how much I want him."

"Is that why you won't tell him about Sara and Liz?"

She shook her head, "No, It's because I'm scared."

"Of what?"

"I don't know, but I know I am."

After collecting the girls and Caleb, the two friends walked in relative silence toward back to the bar. When they reached the building both girls entered and made themselves comfortable around one of the tables in the main room, Sara and Liz ran off to entertain themselves and Caleb slowly drifted to sleep, in his hands free basinet.

As they settled down to start working, the club door opened and Harry walked in, "Ready to go Gin?"

Ginny looked up, "ready to go where?"

"Our meeting, with the honeydukes people." Ginny's eyes widened, "Gin, don't tell me you forgot?"

"Ok I won't" she said simply.

Harry took a deep breath, "Let's just go,"

"I can't I have Sara and Liz and mum can't look after them, she and Dad are out having dinner or something,"

"I'll look after them Gin,"Gabrielle out in.

Ginny bit her lip in consideration, "I can't ask you to do that Gabrielle, you can't look after Caleb and the girls and get any work done, I'll just take them it's ok"

"Huh?" Harry said confused.

"We're taking them... ok? Just trust me?"

There was no time to argue, the meeting was going to begin soon and they weren't about to be late again. Ginny herded Saraneth and Elizabeth down the ministry halls as quick as she could. They reached the security desk, "Bernie, Is Ron upstairs?"

"No, Miss. Weasley. I'm sorry he just left."

"Damnit," she thought quickly as Harry called a lift. "Bernie when do finish your shift?"

"Three hours. Ma'am"

Ginny smiled, "Could you do me the biggest favour and look after these two until I get out of a meeting she said ushering Sara and Liz behind the Security desk. Before Bernie could answer she was off down the hall to catch the lift Harry was holding for her. Ginny straighten her appearance as the lift rose to the conference floor.

"Ready?" Harry Muttered as they approached the room door.

"No."

"Good." Harry pushed the door open and excused they're tardiness. Ginny smiled and introduced herself and took her seat opposite Draco. He gave her a polite nod, and she returned a small smile.

Ginny let Harry handle the talking in the meeting, she simply sat and watched, her eyes drifted every now and then over to Draco who hadn't taken his eyes off of her since she entered. She shook her head and went back to listening to Harry, but out of the corner of her eye saw Draco lean over and whisper to one of his associates. The person nodded and sat back up.

When Harry had finished his presentation it was Draco's turn, but instead of a long speech. The associate he had whispered to simply stood and said, "Mr. Malfoy, has decided to leave his bid as is. It is a fair amount and he refuses to raise it."

Ginny hid her shock, she had been in enough of these biding wars to know that threatening the client was no way to get them to agree to sell to you.

The Honeydukes reps, simply nodded and leaned into each other. Ginny looked over to Draco confused but he simply shrugged and rose from his seat, "Gentlemen," he said excusing himself, and left the room.

Ginny pushed away from the table excusing herself and left after him, he was barely half way down the hall when she called him, he turned to face her, "What the fuck was that?"

"Excuse me?"

"You heard me, what the fuck was that? You're giving up?"

"I never give up Ginny, I'm a Malfoy, you know that."

"Then what the hell was all that about? Your not raising your bid? That's giving it to us."

"You want it more, be happy,"

Ginny stood awestruck, she began to slowly approach Draco, "You promised you wouldn't let this thing between us affect our business dealings."

"And I didn't, I'm simply not in the mood to be extorted by some greedy candy people"

"What?"

"Come on Gin, you've seen the books. The business isn't worth what we're paying for it but they know the longer they hold out, the more we'll pay."

Ginny was speechless, everything he said was true, but he was lying to her face. Because they both knew that he was only holding because of Ginny. But she couldn't prove it. The lift to they're right dinged and Bernie the security guard exited, "Oh, Miss Weasley you're here, Your Daughters have fallen asleep, and I'm off duty in fiffteen."

"Thanx, Bernie I'll be right down"

"No problem Miss." with that he was back in the lift and heading back to the Atrium. Ginny turned back to Draco, who was simply staring at her.

"Daughters? Plural?"

Ginny nodded, "Two of them, twins"

"You're. . .married?"

Ginny shook her head.

"Seeing someone"

She shook again, "Single mother, my mum helps me."

"But. . .how?"

Ginny found herself laughing, "Well Draco when the female butterfly and the male butterfly love each other very much they-"

"No, not that. I know that part, I mean. . .who? When?"

Ginny licked her lips, "four years ago, I was hurt, he was there. It's not important."She lied.

"Who was he?"

"You don't know him."

"I know everyone,"

"Except him." Ginny said with a tone of finality. She took a deep breath, "Look I don't like to talk about it and it's in the past. The present is I have two daughters that mean th world to me and if you can't accept that, there's no point in continuing our little sessions." She folded her arms and waited for Draco to leave.

"Ok."

Ginny was caught off guard, "Huh?"

"Ok, they're apart of your life, I can accept that, I just want to keep seeing you."

Ginny was resisting the urge to break down and tell him, but a part of her felt that telling him now, would mean the end of their meeting and the same part of her didn't want that. She nodded, "Ok then."

Ginny turned and started for the lift, "Ginny" Draco called.

"Yes," she said turning to face him.

"Can I meet them?"

* * *

In the atrium, Bernie changed posts with Ed as the lift containing Ginny and Draco opened. Ginny stepped out and led the way to the desk. Bernie tipped his hat and pointed to the ground by his chair. Their curled up in two identical balls was Sara and Liz. Ginny stepped round and picked Liz up, "Wow, they're big."

She nodded, "turning five in December"

Draco nodded, "Oh, they're both asleep, want me to carry one for you?"

Ginny gave him a calculating glance, "Sure, thanks" she said as she lowered Elizabeth into Draco's waiting arms, "This is Elizabeth." She bent down and picked up Sara, "and this is Saraneth"

Draco nodded and waited for Ginny to come out from behind the security desk. When she did she looked around. It didn't seen like Harry, would be down any time soon. She let out and exasperated sigh and found a seat to wait. She sat and watched Draco, walk up and down the atrium with Elizabeth in his hands. Elizabeth was always the fussier, Ginny watched Draco, hush her and stroke her hair.

She could feel the tears in her eyes at what she was witnessing. He was holding his daughter and he didn't even know it. His actions were innate and fatherly as they should be, but he didn't even know why. Ginny wiped her eye and stifled a yawn.

"You look tired," he commented. She nodded. "Don't think that I'm being forward or anything but, do you want me to just help you get them home, so you can get some sleep."

Ginny looked up at Draco, she couldn't think of any reason to say no, it was a good idea. She honestly couldn't bring herself to turn him down. "Sure."

* * *

**_Ok pitch forks and torches aside_**. **_I did it didn't I? It's 2:08 am but I did it..I updated._**

_**I finally got over writers black and figured out what I wanted to happen and how it was going to happen.**_

_**I hope you enjoy and continue to read my stories. All Ways Watching is a one shot I wrote. That I really like.**_

_**Reviewers:-**_

sugarpixie02, maddudewalking, **padfootedmoony**, kristen, clarinetbandgeek07, holly, natalie, **Random Reviewee,** Miss Katrina Malfoy, malfoyfan1, JuzElizabeth, Applekissis, Black's Daughter, Aurora Rezayne, deccy, **KeeperofthePineNeedles, blissfulxsin, **HarryGinnyfan23, GinDracofan208, SilverUnicorn66, Dragon-n-Angel, Calla-ForEvEa, SillyPinkRabbits, slytheringrl17, Sonia, hottie017, NeonBabe72, darkroses2992, Darkloveange,l Tacha, **bratiebrunette27, **miakhayat, Katie Rusell, RecklessFire, SLyTHERiNcomfort, sesshomura'slover, CharmedPhantom, Felton118, savanna, Carmel12373, D/G pairings rock, tonkatrish.

Moonyk-**_ Yes Narcissa is Dead. Refer to chapter 1._**

deaths-confidant-**_ I love your reviews, they make me smile :) _**

slymom**_- no no Narcissa is dead. Dead dead dead. _**

LivingfortheBlue- **_No problems. Peace in the Middle east and all that Jazz. :) enjoy!_**

Natalie Nash -**_Crazy! your telling me about my spelling and then spell writer with a q instead of a w_**. **_Yesh yesh pooh, your review is tres importante crazy yesh Draco is tres sexy when he's serene damn fine when he's a bastard _**

Zytka**_ Um all the artists and song are mentioned in the authors notes either before or after the chapters, except the last one which is mentioned in the first chapter of this story._**

_**There we are enjoy !**_


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Lucius sat in the expansive dining room of the manor quietly eating his supper. He listened as the fire place behind him flared up and the dull click of heels on his marble floor followed. Smoothly a pair of arms wrapped around his neck and there was a soft, warm cheek pressed against his cold, pale one.

"I know why your son's here," she whispered delicately into his ear.

He smiled, "Come, sit, join me."

She stepped around the chair letting him go and took the seat at his right a smirk apparent on her flushed lips. "May I offer you a drink?" Lucius said slyly.

She nodded and within second a house elf place one in front of her, She sipped it, her smirk never fading.

"Well?" Lucius prompted.

"Well, he came on business like the papers said but he said for a girl," She said simply.

"A girl? Which Girl?"

She chuckled, "The Weasley girl," Lucius froze, "And that's not the best part, turns out your dear son, and two dear daughters."

"Really?" lucius said sounding intrigued, she nodded.

"And the icing on the cake? He doesn't know they're his."

"Marvelous," was all Lucius said as he leaned back into his chair, "Where _do_ you get your information?"

"I have my sources." she said simply.

Lucius nodded and went off in thought,_ well this is just brilliant isn't it.

* * *

_

Ginny unlocked the door to her apartment with one hand, Saraneth balanced skillfully in the other. Draco entered the dark hallway behind her, Ginny pulled out her wand and waved it carelessly, the hallway torches lit the white walls. Ginny pocketed her wand and shifted Sara into a more comfortable position. "Their room is down this way," She said walking down toward the end of the hall.

Draco followed silently and watched as the hallway opened out into a living room. The walls changed from white to light green. Ginny walked straight through the living room, to a doorway at the other end. Draco followed side stepping dolls that lay lifeless on the carpet.

Through the doorway there was another shorter hallway, there were five doors lining the orange walls of the hallway. Ginny led him to the second door on the right, She waved her wand again and the room lit with a dim glow. There were two beds against the far wall separated by a night stand. The names were painted on to the foot of the beds, "I have Elizabeth right?" Draco whispered.

Ginny nodded heading to the bed with Sara's name at the base and laying her down. She pulled off her shoes as Draco lay Elizabeth down and did the same. Ginny took the trainers from Draco and put them away before leading the way out.

In the hall Ginny closed the door behind Draco, as he leaned against the opposing wall, "So those are your children?"

She turned and nodded.

"Both of them?"

She nodded.

"They're beautiful."

"I know," she whispered, "Are you thirsty can I get you something to drink?"

Draco nodded, "Sure"

With that Ginny led the way back through the living room to the kitchen, it was a simple kitchen. Round breakfast table, four chairs, U shaped counter spanning the yellow walls of the right side of the kitchen, "Your apartment's very colourful, it's nice. Very. . .you."

Ginny walked over to the pantry and retrieved two butterbeers, "I would hope so, if it was anybody else I'd be worried." she said as she turned back around drinks in hand.

Draco laughed, "Butterbeer, I haven't had one of these in ages. I think the last time I had one was. . .Christmas at Gabrielle's house my last year in Hogwarts. Do you remember that?"

Ginny nodded and handed him the drink, "I remember, it snowed and Gabrielle and I decided it would be a good idea to dress in full white and hide in the snow."

"You both about froze to death waiting for us to find you,"

"Only to find out you and Blaise decided finding was too hard so you locked us out of the house."

Draco laughed at the memory, "we were fabulous jokers weren't we?"

Ginny gave him a look.

"Well from where we were it was funny."

"I'm sure it was, just like Gabrielle locking you both in the entrance hall starkers was hilarious from where we were, but you two didn't see it that way."

"No, Not at all," Draco shivered at the memory of how cold Gabrielle's entrance hall actually was.

Ginny leaned against the counter across from Draco, she looked up at him from her butterbeer. She tucked fly away hairs behind her ear and looked at him. Draco put his butterbeer down on the counter behind him and walked over to her, He took hers out of her hand and laced it behind them on the counter. He took her hands lightly in one of his running the other along her cheek.

"Draco," Ginny started, but Draco stopped her.

"Ginny. . .no, just. . .no."with that he pressed his lips against hers. Ginny didn't fight it, she slid her arms around his broad shoulders and kissed him. Draco stepped into her, pressing his body to hers. Ginny ran her hands through his hair, she missed it. She missed him. His feel, his touch, his presence. She missed. . . him.

Draco's hands slid to her waist and down her hips, he gripped her slightly and lifted her onto the counter, hip bounced against her bottle of butterbeer and tipped it. The bottle rolled unnoticed to the edge of the counter and spilled over the edge, dark amber liquid pored onto the ground and pooled unnoticed on her once pristine floors.

"Mummy!" Ginny pulled away from Draco. One of the twins had woken up. Ginny's hands were on Draco's shoulders she removed one and touched her lips.

"You should go," she said quietly, dropping her hand.

Draco nodded, "yeah, I should." he stepped back from Ginny and helped her off the counter. Ginny picked up the turned over bottle and pulled out her wand, with a quick wave the butterbeer was gone.

Draco walked to the doorway of the kitchen and paused, he turned to face Ginny, "um, Maybe I could take you and the girls out to lunch sometime?"

Ginny smiled fiddling with the empty butterbeer bottle in her hands, "I think we'd like that."

With that Draco smiled and left. Ginny waited to hear the front door close before breathing out, she threw the empty bottles away and made her way back through the apartment toward her daughters room. She entered to find Elizabeth sitting up in bed rubbing her eyes.

Ginny walked over to her daughter and brushed her strawberry tinted hair out of her face. "Mummy," Elizabeth said weakly, she lifted her hands up indicating she wants her mum to pick her up. Ginny obliged and lifted her daughter into her arms she left the room with Elizabeth so that they didn't wake Sara.

Ginny walked back through to the kitchen with Elizabeth on her arm, "What is it sweetie?" she asked tapping the kettle with her wand. Elizabeth shook her head and then rested it on Ginny's shoulder. "I heard a noise" Elizabeth said quietly before yawning.

Ginny patted her daughters head, "It's ok, your mum just split something on the floor it's ok, go back to sleep."

* * *

"Good news?"

"Shoot"

"Me leaving you on monday, wasn't entirely unfruitful."

"You got honeydukes?"

Ginny paused, "I have no idea. Anyway it's not important right now, what is important is that. . "

"Yes?"

"Well, I. . .."

"Well, you know how I had to bring the twins. . ."

"Yeah"

"And that Draco was there."

"Oh em gee! You told him!"

"No."

Gabrielle looked throughly deflated, "Then what?"

"Well he offered to help me take them home 'cause they were both asleep and I said yeah and one thing led to another and we ended making out on my kitchen counter"

"Ok, first of all, That's wonderful Ginny, that's a big step in the right direction and b) remind me never to eat off that counter again."

Ginny hit Gabrielle playfully on the arm as they waited in the entrance hall of Colin's house. It was Wednesday and they were waiting for his royal lateness to come downstairs so they could meet Luna for their weekly lunch. There was movement at the top of the stairs, Xander Cummings walked down the stairs clad in his boxers and little else. He inclined his head at Ginny and Gabrielle and continued through another door. Soon after Colin walked down the stairs buttoning up his shirt, "Everyone ready?"

"Don't tell me we were waiting while you guys fucked?" Gabrielle said bluntly, she may be a married pure blood socialite but she had a mouth on her.

Colin shrugged.

"Colin ! We've been down here for ages." Ginny said indignantly.

"Oops?" was all he said before leading the way to the front porch, from there they would apparate to the café.

"Anyway before I was so rudely interrupted by Colin's sex life," Ginny continued. "So he offered to take me and the girls out some time and I said yeah."

"Oh Gin, that's wonderful," Gabrielle said as they took their seats at luna's table.

"What's wonderful?" Luna asked as she opened her menu.

"Ginny and Draco,"Gabrielle said sipping her water.

"Back together?"

"No, but she's agreed to go out with him and the girls, he met them yesterday."

"_Really?_"

Ginny interrupted, "No Luna not that really, he still doesn't know."

"Oh poo."

After lunch Gabrielle and Ginny sat at the bar in the club discussing what they were going to get Luna as an engagement present, she wasn't engaged yet but Ron had already asked Ginny to keep Luna Distracted on Friday so that he could get their home ready for him to ask her.

As they packed glasses into the racks above they're heads they heard the front door open, with out looking they both announced that the place was closed and whoever it was to come back later.

"You know, you should consider locking this door of you don't want people to come in,"there was a smile in his voice.

"Well normal people can read a closed sign," Gabrielle said simply climbing off of the counter and walking over to Draco.

"Well I was instructed by your husband to deliver to you your son, unless you want me to leave him outside being that he can't read and all." Draco said simply lifting his right hand to show that he was in fact holding a Caleb's basket.

Gabrielle smiled, "Thank you." She walked toward him and pecked him on the cheek taking Caleb from him.

Ginny had only paused upon realizing it was Draco that had entered but then continued packing away glasses. She listened to as he and Gabrielle spoke, she got off of the counter and ducked behind the bar to count the bottles when she heard someone approach the bar. She kneeled up and peeked over the edge. Draco was leaning on the counter top watching her Gabrielle had conveniently disappeared into the back, Ginny smiled, "Hey."

"Hi," he replied simply, smirking in that classic Malfoy way. "So I'm taking you, Sara and Liz out tonight for dinner and then ice cream, Children like ice cream right?"

Ginny stood up slowly brushing her hands against her jeans, She nodded, "But I agreed to let you take us to lunch."

"Change of plans, dinner is so much more. . . intimate." He said making a weird little gesture on the word intimate.

"Intimate? How intimate can a meal get with two four year olds?"

"Let me worry about that." There was a silence in there conversation in which Ginny simply watched Draco. He was as always, his old demanding and persuasive self. It made her think of them when they had been younger and so in love. . .well she had been anyway. He had been able to leave her without another thought about it.

"Why?" The word slipped from her mouth before she could stop it.

". . .Because people tend to get hungry late at night?" Draco said simply, but Ginny's features didn't change. She continued to analyze him with a slight confusion. He took a deep breath, "You're not taking about dinner, are you?"

She shook her head, "Why did you do it?" She clarified.

Draco looked down at his feet and shuffled uncomfortably, "Well. . ." he scratched his nose. "Um, do. . .do we have to. . ." Draco trailed off, Ginny relaxed and shook her head.

"Could someone help the lady with the baby bring bottles up from the cellar?" Gabrielle yelled from the back.

Ginny looked perturbed, "Gabrielle, you're a witch use your wand."

"I'm using my wand to put my child to sleep,"

"Then wait till he's asleep and go get the bottles,"

". . ."

"Would you just get your butt back here and help me?"

Ginny laughed and stepped out from behind the counter. She started for the back room and Draco headed toward the front door. Ginny's voice made him stop at the door, "seven then?"

He turned to face him, she was leaning halfway out the door and smiling at him, Draco nodded, "Seven it is."with that she disappeared into the back room.

* * *

Draco apparated with a small pop. He was outside Ginny's apartment, staring at the white wood of her front door. _I can do this, I can do this, It's no big dealit's just dinner. . .**with the girl you've just been in love with forever**. . .thank you. . . **Welcome.**_ Draco raised his fist to the door and lowered. "You can do this Draco," he told himself. He raised his fist again and lowered it.

"What is he doing out there?" Gabrielle said her eye pressed against the peephole in the door. "Seriously, he's pacing and muttering to himself, he keeps on almost knocking and then nothing."

"Really?" Ginny said from behind her, rushing back and fourth between her bedroom and the twins.

"Yeah, aww, he's nervous that's so cute."

"He's not the only one, Gabrielle where are my shoes?"

"On your feet," Gabrielle said not pulling away from the door, her eye still pressed against the small lens.

Ginny looked down, "Oh yeah," With that she walked up to the door next to Gabrielle, "Aw, your right it's so cute, don't you just want to pinch his little cheeks,"

the girls laughed and watched as Draco raised his fist once more, he didn't get a chance to make contact with the door because right then Ginny opened it and smiled, "Hello," Gabrielle stepped out from behind her and waved before walking into the kitchen.

"Hey," Draco replied. Ginny stepped to the side and let him pass her.

"Been out there long?" She asked.

"Maybe, ask Gabrielle."

At the sound of her name Gabrielle walked out of the kitchen with her tea, "Nah, not long, only about ten minutes." With that she walked into the living room to sit down. Draco watched her go and shook his head, "Crazy that one I don't why we're friends,"

"Because I'm awesome!" gabrielle yelled from the living room.

Ginny nodded, "That sounds about right,"

Draco laughed, "Ready?"

Ginny nodded, "I am, the two Divas I raised on the other hand, are not. . .I'll be right back. Make yourself at home next to the awesome one." With that Ginny turned and headed for the girls room.

Draco sat down next to Gabrielle on the couch and waited for Ginny, "You look perfect by the way," Gabrielle said sipping her tea.

"Thank you"

"No problem. . .Draco,"

"Yes,"

"Promise me you won't hurt her again,"

"I won't Gabrielle."

"Promise?"

"I swear it to you."

"Thank you."

They sat in silence for awhile before Ginny reentered the room holding the hands of to mini versions of herself. Draco stood, he hadn't noticed how alike they were when they had been asleep, but of course they were alike she was they're mother and they took after her perfectly. All three girls were beautiful.

"Draco, this is Saraneth and Elizabeth. Sara and Liz, this is Draco."

Both girls looked up at him with wide grey eyes. He practically melted, "Hello."

* * *

**_I love you all!_**

NMCY, D/G pairings rock, Aurora Rezayne, natalie, holly, daydreamer04, sugarpixie02, **KeeperofthePineNeedles,** **padfootedmoony, **veritasiriusnukii **maddudewalking, **sparklystar488**, blissfulxsin, SilverUnicorn66,** darkroses2992slytheringrl17Carmel12373bubblberriDraco & Ginny Forever!TamX2 Chrismerydon't-call-me-ma'amclarinetbandgeek07Charleyharrypotterchick4everItty Bitty Me

**bratiebrunette27_- Yay I get cookies_**

**sidlovesnancy1979-** **_How did you figure out lucius and you know who? _**

**pumpkingurl**-**_ His mum recognised them because they're eyes were open and she's a woman. Draco is a man and they were asleep._**

**deaths-confidant-** **_Yeah, this one was suppose to be long, but there was a change of plan when I got to writing and well...here we are. Your're actually quite close chica._**

**Sonia-_loves your review..Thankies. _**

**natalie nash**- **_Child of Satan be quiet! You're not going to do evil thing sto me and you know it. Hahahahaha...does little dance._**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Love you all and all the reveiws. keep reviewing, keep reading. This is for all of you.

* * *

Draco rested his head on the back of the door to his penthouse. Life was amazing, some how a wonderful girl had given him a second chance even with all the new things going on in her life and they had, had a wonderful night. Sara and Liz were amazing little people.

With a faint smile gracing his lips he leaned off of the door and made his way through to his kitchen, as he headed past the living room a small pin prick of a light caught his eye, wand at the ready by his side, he stood in the door way, "Who's there?" he commanded.

"Only me," was the reply and the light in his living room flared to life, he squinted slightly while his eyes adjusted. When he could Draco looked over to where the pin prick was and there was a girl sitting on his pristine white couch. A cigarette burning slowly between her fingers.

"And you would be?" he said wand still be his side, ready for her if she lunged.

"You'll remember soon enough, but I'm here on more important business Draco. . .Your father wants to see you."

"And the important business would be?"

"Very funny, but you've eluded destiny long enough to play with you figures and numbers and now it's time to receive your birth right. Five years is long enough to run, stop now. Your tired. . .little one."

Draco's eyes went wide, "You."

She smiled, "Me." She placed the cigarette between her lips before blowing out a puff of pure white smoke.

_Draco lay on his bed and stared at the ceiling, the door was locked but he knew that it didn't matter, it was nothing to keep his father out of his life. There was a knock at the door, Draco ignored it. If the person was stupid enough to think simply knocking would work they didn't deserve to be in his room._

_As he adjusted himself into a more comfortable position he noticed a thick black cloud forming at the base of the door. Unfazed Draco watched the cloud grow and for by the door. The dense fog, swirled, pushed and pulsed into life until before him stood a woman. She had thick black hair seemingly made of the same cloud and wore robes of ink black, "Did you hear me knocking little one?"_

_Draco looked her up and down, "No, must have been busy."_

_She smiled and started toward him, seemingly gliding over the floor._

"_Stay where you are Spectre. These sheets are 100 Egyptian cotton I can't have your. . .matter, on them" he said indicating to her dark mist._

_She stilled her movements at his command, "Your father wishes you downstairs to discuss tomorrow's goings on."_

"_Really? Well on winged feet I go to him." Draco drawled sarcastically, lying back on his bed._

"_Don't anger him anymore than you already have little one. His already in pins and needles about your refusal to share quarters with the young Mrs. Malfoy."_

"_Pansy is no more a Malfoy, than I am a Potter."_

"_You married the young lady did you not?"_

"_Against my will, I did."_

"_Then by law she is a Malfoy."_

"_By wizarding law, she's not a Malfoy until the marriage is consummated which can only happen if I share quarters with her and if I get my way, which I always do, that will never happen."_

"_If you wish it, but tomorrow you are to get the mark and your father is offering to over look your discretions and discuss It calmly with you. . .it is suggested you go."_

"_Please inform his highness, that I'm not getting any mark tomorrow or ever for that matter. So he can take is mark and place it somewhere uncomfortable. Goodbye"_

_Spectre nods and leaves the room just as she came in. as soon as she's out Draco is on his feet and begins getting ready to leave, in a few seconds the international floo jump he ordered will be activated._

_As Draco makes sure he has everything there is a fierce pounding on the door, and Draco knows his father isn't using his fists. Draco drags his bag to the fireplace and taps his foot impatiently waiting for the flames in the fire to become and iridescent green. _

_Out of the corner of his eye he watches the door, knowing it's going to buckle under the pressure of all his fathers spells, his fire place roars and he jumps in._

_Free. . .for now at least._

"How did you find me?" Draco snaps.

"It wasn't hard, what with the news paper articles wondering why you were back for so long. You have a great business reputation for being able to close big deals in mere hours. So I was sent to investigate why this one was taking over a month and after following you and persuading a certain bartender to let me use her body for awhile, I figured it out. . .our dear heartless Draco is infatuated with a girl. . .a Weasley, and if that wasn't enough. . .she has children. Well that news just made your dear old father jump for joy."

"My dear old dad can go jump off a cliff. What does he want?"

"All he desires is to see his son one last time before he dies,"

"Lucius isn't dying"

"No, but you are."

"Get out, and tell that psycho to leave me and the people I care about alone."

"As you wish, but trust me we will, be seeing each other again. Very soon. Goodbye, little one."

Draco picked up a nearby vase and hurled it at where Spectre's head had been. This was the last thing he need, that fucking bastard ruining his chances with Ginny for a second time.

_This is a problem that requires amazing brain power. . .**no time, ask Gabrielle.** . .that's what I was going to do. . .**oh.

* * *

**_

Ginny danced around her living room, singing to herself. She'd just put a very hyper Sara and Liz to bed and finally had a minute to rest. She had to admit that she had, had fun tonight with Draco and the girls it was like they were a real . . . Family.

Ginny lay her head back and closed her eyes,_ technically we are a real family . . . only thing is he just doesn't know yet. . . I should tell him . . . the sooner the better. . . I think._

Ginny listened as the fire place came to life, she listened to the dull pad of feet on her carpet and felt the sofa shift under the added weight of Gabrielle sitting down, "So, how was is?" Gabrielle's voice came from next to her.

"Don't you have a son, to be taking care of?"

"Yes, he's right here"

Ginny opened her eyes, and looked over to the other end of the couch where Gabrielle had perched herself with baby Caleb in his basinet resting on the coffee table, "ahh, ever the multitasker."

"Yep, now spill."

"It was . . .fun. Draco was amazing; he entertained the girls and everything. They think he's just amazing."

"They should he's their father,"

Ginny sighed, "I know, I know. I should tell him and I will . . . as soon as I figure out how."

"Well's it's a good thing you have me as a friend, I've already done that. . ."

"Really? How then?"

"Just do it."

Ginny blinked and watched her friend before speaking, "Oh thank you Einstein! I could have figured that one out."

". . . who?"

"I don't know some muggle genius Harry was telling me about . . . I wasn't really listening."

"Oh"

"Yeah, anyway the point is if it was that easy I would have done it already."

"No, Ginny because it's always been that easy and you never did it."

Ginny couldn't argue there. Gabrielle had always simplified life into do and don't do, and anytime she had presented the argument to Ginny, Gin would knock it down with over analysing vigour.

"I'll think about it," Ginny shrugged.

"You've have almost five years to think Gin . . . Give him a chance. He's proved he still likes you and is willing to do anything. He all ready knows you have children and that didn't scare him away either. He still loves you Gin."

At that Ginny shut down, "Let's not get into love shall we?"

Gabrielle shook her head, "Fine, but I'm friends with both of you Ginny. And for both of you I'm the friend that knows you better than you know yourself, I know what you want before you do . . . and you and Draco want each other."

* * *

Gabrielle sat at the bar of the club counting galleons to the rhythm in her head, she heard the door of the club open and close behind her, _we really should start locking that door._ "We're closed." She announced over her shoulder.

"Even to family?" the voice came from behind her.

Gabrielle turned around, hopping off her stool she rushed over to her cousin and wrapped her arms around his shoulders, "Phineas, what on earth are you doing here?"

"Visiting didn't your mum tell you?"

"Obviously not," Gabrielle said as she pulled away from her cousin, a cry came from over by the bar. Phineas looked confused as Gabrielle went over to the basinet and lifted the small child out and began to hush him.

"Who's child have you stolen?"

"Nothing of he sort Fin, he's mine."

"Really? Why didn't anyone feel to inform me?"

"I thought Ginny told you,"

"You thought Ginny told who what?" Ginny's voice came from the cellar. Soon the red head popped up from beneath the floor boards.

"Didn't you tell Phineas I was pregnant?"

"No, I thought you did."

"Well I didn't"

"Well neither did I"

Phineas interrupted the bickering, "Well it's too late now, let's all move on with our lives."

Ginny's eyes grew wide as she realised that he had actually been standing there the whole time, she in turn through her arms around him. As they began to pull apart someone by the door cleared their throat, "Am I interrupting something?" Draco's voice was calm and smooth as silk.

Ginny looked from Draco to Phineas and stepped away, "Um, No. Phineas was just visiting." Draco drew closer and shook Phineas' hand, both men sized each other up. As men do and with a slight nod they let go.

"The mating ritual has begun. . ." Gabrielle narrated sarcastically, Ginny suppressed a giggle.

"Anyway," Phineas said breaking the silence. "As I'm only in London for a few more days, Ginny, let's go see the terrible two shall we and I'll buy them, ice cream, or a house or what ever their little hearts desire."

"Phineas, don't you really do spoil them."

"I have to, with eyes like theirs who can resist just giving into them."

Ginny laughed and shook her head, _Yes, their father's eyes. . .they do have the affect on people._ With that she and Phineas left the club, Draco watched her leave and before she was out the door she turned and gave him a smile.

Gabrielle stood by the bar waiting for Draco to say something when he didn't she took matters into her own hands, "So . . . how 'bout them reggae boys sure can play cricket?"

"They don't play cricket," he said giving her a confused look.

"I know, but it got you to say something,"

Draco nodded and gave her a small smile.

"So, what's your poison?" she said by way of offering him a drink.

"Rum and coke,"

"The usual then? You haven't changed a bit Dray."

"Yes I have, but only where it counts."

Gabrielle smiled as she poured him his drink, he came over to the bar and tickled Caleb. Gabrielle watched his face as he played with his god son, "Can I tell you a secret?" he said quietly.

"Always,"

"I really want one of these,"

Gabrielle smiled, "You'll get one soon."

Draco laughed, "Not bloody likely, I might have to leave again soon."

"And what about Ginny?"

"It wouldn't be safe or right for me to ask her to come, but I can't stay. For her sake, and her daughters."

"Draco, what aren't you telling me?"

"Too much," He got and headed for the door.

"Draco," he paused "Come over tonight, Blaise hasn't seen much of you lately and Ginny'll be there and I guess Phineas. I figure you'd want to keep an eye on those two yourself."

Draco nodded, "I'll be there. . .Gabrielle,"

"Yes Draco?"

"Who's the father?"

* * *

_**Enjoy!**_


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

There was silence between Gabrielle and Draco, in which simply fiddled with her fingers. Finally she took a deep breath and opened her mouth but Draco cut her off, "Don't answer that, if Ginny wanted me to know she would have told me . . ." he trailed off.

"First off, I wasn't going to tell you. Your right Ginny would want to tell you herself, but you haven't asked her Draco, she's not just going to up and tell you something that she thinks you might not even want to know."

"I'm not sure I do want to know. I couldn't take knowing that some else had. . ." he trailed off again and looked toward the door.

"I know, but you should ask Ginny not me."

Draco nodded and turned to leave, "Remember Dray, tomorrow my house."

He nodded and left.

* * *

Spectre fell to the ground and covered her face, she was shaking violently but it didn't stop her raising back to her feet, "That insolent fool," Lucius yelled. He was now standing by the fire.

Spectre watched his back rise and fall with his deep haggard breaths, soon enough his breathing became shallower as he calmed down, "Come here," he commended and she was by his side in seconds.

"I need to get my sons attention and I need to get it in a big way. He needs to finally learn his lesson that running away is the coward's way out and like it or not he is no coward, he is a Malfoy."

* * *

_Ginny, _

_Can I take you to Gabrielle's tonight?_

_Draco._

_P.S. Yes, I did just ask . . . don't waste it._

Ginny laughed to herself and quickly scribbled a reply in the affirmative. Sending it on its way she went back over to her girls and Harry who were sitting on the floor of the living room, she looked around before speaking, "Where's Mione?"

"Bathroom, she's been in there a lot lately. Morning noon and night, I wonder if she has a bug."

Ginny smiled and shook her head at Harry's oblivious nature, "I think the correct term is bun not bug,"

"Huh?"

Ginny smiled down at him then sunk to her knees, she ran her fingers through Elizabeth's soft hair and spoke, "Harry, do you remember about, I don't know four or five years ago when we were in school and I kept on rushing off to the bathroom for no apparent reason,"

"Yeah"

"And then about a week later, after graduation I sat the both of you down for an explanation. . ." She trailed off to leave Harry to figure out the rest.

"Yeah, it was because you were . . . oh . . . OH, you mean Mione's . . . oh." Ginny watched Harry's face. It was the most wondrous thing to see, the realisation that he was responsible for life.

_I'm going to tell him_.

"Exactly, pretend I didn't tell you though. Lie, tell her you actually figured it out yourself."

Harry blindly nodded still not listening. Ginny sighed and left the room, she walked down the hall and knocked on the bathroom door, "Tis only I," she announced before coming in.

Hermione was sitting on the floor with her head resting against the sink, "I feel like a I just threw up and Mac truck"

Ginny nodded, "I know the feeling, but in nine or so months it will all be worth it." Hermione gave her a puzzled look and Ginny smiled. "N-" Hermione began then stopped, "Oh no, I am aren't I?" Ginny nodded.

"What am I going to tell Harry?"

"Taken care of," Hermione looked up at Ginny and smiled, "Thanks Gin."

While Hermione rinsed the bad taste out of her mouth Ginny conjured her a cup of hot herbal tea and sat patiently on the closed toilet until her friend was finished. When Hermione had settled back against the sink with her tea Ginny spoke, "I'm going to tell him . . . tonight, I have to."

Hermione sipped her tea unfazed by Ginny's revelation, "Good on you, Gin. He deserves to know. I'm glad you finally come to your senses about it, but couldn't you have waited till next week to tell him?"

Ginny looked confused and sat staring awkwardly at her friend, "Why next week?"

Hermione rested her cup down and looked at Gin, "Because you just lost me ten galleons to Gabrielle."

Ginny blinked and sputtered, "Y-You guys were betting on me?"

"Well we had to make it interesting some how?" Hermione shrugged.

Ginny picked up and extra roll of toilet paper and threw it at Hermione who dodged it laughing, "We're sorry Gin, but you had to admit it was a pretty good idea, betting on the inevitable"

"I'm not upset you guys were betting on me . . . I'm upset the whole letting someone know he's had children for the past four years scenario is only worth ten galleons these days, I mean you guys could have told me and won yourselves more money because I was certain I wasn't going to tell him at all." Ginny shrugged and stood up, making her way to the door.

Hermione nodded, "You have a point there, next time maybe,"

Ginny paused with her hand on the knob, "Next time one of us secretly has children and keeps it from the father for four . . . almost five years?" she asked the brunette.

"Yeah," Hermione answered simply.

Ginny shrugged, "Ok,"

Ginny listened to the sounds of the girls laughing through the bathroom door, she stood on the white tiled floor dripping wet. After securing a towel around her frame she waved her wand to dry out her hair, but as her mind was wrapped up with other matters entirely she forgot to charm it straight so her naturally curly hair sprang in front of her, "Oh, bollocks." She cursed slamming her wand on the bathroom counter.

She had no time to fix it, swinging open the bathroom door she walked down her orange hallway into her living room and stopped, "Draco!" she said surprised, "You're early."

Draco sat on the couch with Sara and Liz on either side of him, his arms round then both as they both spoke to him at the same time about school. They looked like a real family, _Duh Ginny they are._ She thought to herself.

"Ginny," he looked her up and down. "You're naked." He raised his eyebrows.

Ginny gasped and looked down before calming herself, she was in her towel, "Well, you're early and I need to redo my hair because it went wrong."

"What's wrong with it?" he asked standing up from the couch and walking over to her. She felt her breath begin to catch in her throat as he reached out and let a curl slip around his finger.

"It's not straight," she said controlling her voice.

"I like it curly," he said simply before dropping the curl so it hung in front of her face, "But then again I just like to look at you,"

Ginny felt a blush creep up her cheeks as Harry and Hermione re-entered the room from the kitchen, "Ginny, we're just. . ." Hermione began to explain.

"It's ok, it's not like you left them with a complete stranger. It's just Draco." Ginny commented with such lightness that nobody had expected it, not even herself.

Ginny had always been very protective of her children, she was possibly more protective of them than her own mother was of her and her brothers; If that was even possible. When they had been born it had been a fortnight before she'd let anybody else hold them, and when she finally did you had to remain with in her sights. Maybe it was just maternal instinct in overdrive or maybe it was because they were her only connection to Draco. They were all she had left . . . until now anyway because he was back, _But for how long._

Ginny shook her head as the annoying voice returned. She was trying not to let herself fall into the same trap again but it was hard. Draco broke the silence when he reached into the breast pocket off his jacket, "The reason for my earliness is this," pulled out a wad of folded parchment.

Counting it off evenly he handed half to Ginny and the other to Harry, "What's this?" Ginny asked looked down at the parchment.

"It's the Honeydukes contract, in our name. . ." Harry answered breathlessly.

Ginny's head shot up, "But. . ."

Draco shrugged, "It's ok, I don't need it."

"You promised that this," she pointed to the both of them "Wouldn't affect this." She shook the contract.

"It didn't, common sense did. I don't need it, you want it, take it. I need to start closing off all these open deals anyway." Draco said simply.

Ginny watched him closely, "and the real reason is?" she said in a leading tone.

Draco caved, "Ok, it may have affected it a little, but come on. Could you honestly not be mad at me if I took Honeydukes right from under your nose while trying to get back together with you?"

Ginny sighed, she really couldn't argue with that logic, plus it was true. "Fine. I'll drop it."

"Good," Harry said from behind them "because I already signed mine"

Ginny laughed and took the quill from Harry signing her name to the bottom of her own. Draco watched her perform the elegant loops in her name with a pang in his heart. He wished he could stay, he wish he had enough time to regain all her trust and change her name. Give her his.

When Draco came back to reality, Ginny had gone, Harry and Hermione were playing with Elizabeth and Sara was lying on the couch stifling a yawn. Draco checked his watch, 8:30pm. He made his way back over to the couch and sat next to the small girl.

She simply shuffled closer to him and rested her head in his lap, blinking she looked up at him with her clear grey eyes, "Have you ever been to Italy?" she questioned.

Draco nodded, "many times, you?"

She nodded, "we went this summer."

"Really, enjoyed it?"

She nodded again stifling another yawn, "Finny was there, and we got to play on the beach with Nny."

"Knee?"

She nodded at his pronunciation, "N-n-y," she spelt. "It's short for Johnny, he's our puppy."

"I didn't know you had a dog,"

She nodded again, "That's because he's in Italy. He lives there with Finny, because he's too small to travel by floo."

"Well, I have two dogs, Shmee and Squee. You can come play with them whenever you like."

"Really?" a hint of excitement in her tired voice. Draco nodded, "Tell Izzy, she'll scream."

Draco looked confusion for a second then realised the girl was referring to her sister and laughed. She heard the little girls breathing even out and looked down at her sleeping frame on his lap. He ran his hand through her soft strawberry blonde hair. He really didn't want to leave, but if these girls were going to have a normal life, he couldn't be a part of it.

And if he was honest with himself, he was terrified of leaving Ginny again, but he couldn't risk her getting caught up in his mixed up family battle. _You're doing it for her,_ he reminded himself.

"Ready?" came a voice from above him. He looked up to see Ginny standing above him smiling.

"Sure" He whispered lifting Sara's delicate frame and placing her head on his shoulder, "I'll go put her down first"

Ginny smiled and nodded. Draco disappeared into the darkness of the hallway and Ginny crumbled, "I can't do it Mione. I can't tell him. Suppose he's only good with them now because there's no responsibility, no attachment."

Hermione sighed and rose from the ground, "Ginny, calm down. He's not the same Draco everyone thought he was in School. He's . . . a person. He's that person that Gabrielle was always trying to get us to believe he was. He's real."

Ginny looked at Hermione and nodded, "You're right, he is." He was the Draco Ginny had fallen in love with; he was kind and gentle and didn't hide his feelings. He wasn't Malfoy the monster who broke her heart. He was Draco who had loved her.

Then why had he done it?

Ginny decided that before she could let him in any further, she would have to get that question answered.

"Ready?" Draco's voice came from behind her and she looked up at him.

"Yeah," she stepped over a forest of toys and bent down to kiss Liz goodbye. "Early to bed, ok?"

Liz nodded, "Early to bed, early to rise, makes a child healthy, wealthy and wise." She recited.

Ginny smiled and nodded, "You bet." She said gently touching the tip of her daughter's nose.

With quick and distant goodbyes to Harry and Mione, the odd couple left her apartment and apparated to the Zabini Mansion. Draco and Ginny appeared outside the doors of the mansion, silencing charms made the place seem like a crypt from the outside but both knew there friends better than that.

Draco rested a hand on the great door and gave a subtle push, it gave without resistance, and they entered the large foyer. A house elf greeted the immediately to take their coats and another came to lead them into the party, "It's alright, we know where it is," Draco said waving him off. The small elf hesitated for a moment before disappearing in a slow shimmer.

"Aw, poor little guy. He was just doing his job." Ginny commented in a way that seemed half sarcastic and half sullen.

"I know but I wanted to be alone with you for a bit,"

Ginny was thankful for the dimly lit foyer as she felt a blush creep up her neck, "why?"

"because… because I. . ." but the words won't come he could in good conscience tell her again even if it was true when he knew he was just going to leave again. "because we haven't been able to be alone for awhile," Ginny's eyes fell to a point behind him.

"And we still aren't," she whispered.

Draco turned to in time to see, someone come into view at the end of the foyer, an range pinprick indicating they had left the party to smoke. The person still lay in shadow but Ginny simply smiled and spoke, "Hey, Finny." She said simply.

The pinprick moved as he removed the smoke from between his lips, they listened to him exhale before he replied, "Hello,"

Draco couldn't hide the frown that almost instantly appeared on his face as he heard his name. The anger subsided as Ginny steadily slipped her hand into Draco's and led him toward the large living room where the party as suppose to be.

They should have known better that when Gabrielle mentioned a small friends and family gathering she never meant it. The place was practically packed with people, mostly the pure-blooded of course, but there were a few Halflings here and there. As Draco entered with Ginny, there were immediate whispers. Of course because Draco was being seem outside of a newspaper or Business meeting and two because he was being seen with Ginny.

"Ginny!" Gabrielle called from across the room, "Draco!" the two made their way over to their friend and exchanged greetings.

"You're both here, awesome."

"What happened to family and friends?" Draco asked looking around the room.

"I have a big family and lots of friends," Gabrielle said simply, "and besides its two families now, mine and Blaise's and these are only the ones we both like"

Draco scanned the room, "You need to like less people," he breathed.

They became separated as the party went on but Draco kept Ginny firmly in his sights. These were the people he had grown up with the world that had moulded his face and attitude in to a perfect mask of indifference, she was the girl who had all but shattered it and here they were mixing together pretty perfectly.

She found him later on and handed him a drink, "So that's where you disappeared to?" he said accepting the drink.

"Yep, but it's a hard room to cross."

"I noticed" They had a comfortable silence, Ginny sipping away at her glass of demon wine, Draco barely touching his rum and coke. He watched her she had worn her hair curly, because he had commented on it. It was that simple, he had expressed a like and she had fulfilled a need. He had to tell her . . . everything.

He opened his mouth to speak but Gabrielle appeared at her side, leaning over she whispered in Ginny's ear. Ginny's eyes widened and she shook her head, "No, no, no, no, hell no!"

"So I'll take that as a maybe then," Gabrielle said lightly before bouncing off toward the piano. Draco realised that Blaise was seated at the piano bench looking over some notes. When Gabrielle reached him, he put them down and she perched herself on the edge on the bench.

"Ok," she began in a loud voice. The party quieten down, "I have circulate and tabulated and now I'm giving you what you want. I'm going to sing, but under the circumstances that after I do so. We all play a little game, ok?"

There were cheers and Gabrielle took them as a yes. Blaise began to play.

_I lie in an early bed, thinking late thoughts_

_Waiting for the black to replace my blue_

_I do not struggle in your web because _

_it was my aim to get caught_

_But daddy longlegs, I feel that _

_I'm finally growing weary_

_Of waiting to be consumed by you_

_Give me the first taste, _

_let it begin heaven cannot wait_

_Forever_

_Darling, just start the chase - _

_I'll let you win but you must_

_Make the endeavour_

Ginny listened to her friend singing but barely heard it. It was a pretty song, she should know, she wrote it and if Gabrielle got her way which she usually did. Ginny would be up there next.

_Oh, your love give me a heart contusion_

_Adagio breezes fill my skin with sudden red_

_Your hungry flirt borders intrusion_

_I'm building memories on things we have not said_

_Full is not heavy as empty, not nearly my love, _

_not nearly my love,_

_not nearly_

_Give me the first taste, let it begin heaven cannot wait_

_Forever_

_Darling, just start the chase - I'll let you win, but you must_

_Make the endeavour_

Draco had been listening to his friend sing; it was one of the things he missed. The songs had kept him sane in school and without them; he had suffered a great loss. Ginny had stiffened beside him during the song, he let his hand slide into hers and gave it a gentle squeeze, "What's wrong?"

"She's going to make me sing," Ginny said without looking at him.

"What's wrong? Do you still get stage fright?"

"It's not that I haven't sung since. . ." she trailed off and looked at him.

Before he could say anything, there was a group yell of Ginny's name. Gabrielle's game had been simple, yell out the name of the next person you want to sing, and the fact the most of the people there had gone to school with her and Ginny as well as the fact Gabrielle had told them what to yell in her trip around the floor. Ginny had been the next nominee.

"Fuck," was the next word out of Ginny's mouth as the large crowd parted giving her a clear path to the piano. Ginny walked the small distance like a prisoner committed to the death sentence.

Blaise slowly moved away from the piano bench and take a seat. During a long period of silence Ginny had learned how to play, she still played and wrote, but she had refused to sing. Ever since the girls had been born Ginny hadn't uttered a word in song, even while the others sang 'Happy birthday' Ginny had just beamed, but never opened her mouth.

She sat at the piano bench and stared at the keys, she took a deep breath and smiled sweetly looking up and out toward Gabrielle, 'I hate you,' she mouthed. Gabrielle simply blew her a kiss and mouthed back 'I love you.'

Ginny placed her fingers on the keys and dragged them off several times before actually hitting one. _That wasn't so hard, keep going,_ the voice in her head was saying and she did.

_How many times do I have to say  
To get away-get gone _

It had been the first song that came to her head so she sang it, without much thought as to who was hearing it.

_  
Flip your shit past another lasses  
Humble dwelling  
You got your game, made your shot, and you got away  
With a lot, but I'm not turned-on  
So put away that meat you're selling  
Cuz I do know what's good for me-  
And I've done what I could for you  
But you're not benefiting, and yet I'm sitting  
Singing again, sing, sing again  
How can I deal with this, if he won't get with this  
'm I gonna heal from this; he won't admit to it  
Nothing to figure out; I gotta get him out  
It's time the truth was out that he don't give a  
Shit about me _

_  
How many times can it escalate  
Till it elevates to a place I can't breathe?  
And I must decide, if you must deride  
That I'm much obliged to up and go  
I'll idealize, then realize that it's no  
Sacrifice, because the price is paid, and  
There's nothing left to grieve _

_  
Fuckin go- _

_  
Cuz I've done what I could for you, and I do know what's  
Good for me and I'm not benefiting, instead  
I'm sitting singing again, singing again, singing again,  
Sing, sing, sing again  
How can I deal with this, if he won't get with this  
'm I gonna heal from this; he won't admit to it  
Nothing to figure out; I gotta get him out  
It's time the truth was out that he don't give a  
Shit about me_

_How can I deal with this, if he won't get with this  
'm I gonna heal from this; he won't admit to it  
Nothing to figure out; I gotta get him out  
It's time the truth was out that he don't give a  
Shit about me_

There were applause as usual and Ginny took deep breaths to slow down the pace of her heart. Gabrielle rushed over and encircled her, "I'm so Sorry Ginny, I know that was hard for you. But look at you it was the kick in the pants you needed. You know I love you right?"

"Bitch," Ginny said simply. Then smiled, "Love you too," she looked around behind her friend. "Where is he?"

Ginny had expected this from the moment she realised what she was singing, what she was saying.

Gabrielle shrugged, "No clue but he hasn't left the wards didn't detected anything."

Ginny nodded and pulled away from her friend. She didn't say anything because she didn't have to. It wasn't hard figuring out where Draco had gone, it was where he always went.

* * *

And that's that...no it's not over...but that chappie took me long enough.

R&R!!! please and thank you.

Song credits, Both are Fiona Apple 'First Taste' off of Tidal and 'Get gone' of off When The Pawn

di dum di di di di di di dum di dai ..we're following the leader the leader the leader...sorry been watching peter pan

Hope you liked it.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Ginny opened the door of the music room, and stood in the doorway. She scans the room for Draco but he's not hard to find. He's on the piano bench, with his head in his hands. Ginny steps further into the room and closes the door. He doesn't look up as she comes over to him. She silently stands in front of him.

Ginny reached out softly touched his hand, he looks up at her and sighs, "You don't have to apologize Ginny; I hurt you. I just wasn't expecting that right now."

Ginny slipped her hand into his and held it, "I wasn't going to apologize . . . yet."

Draco looked up at her slightly confused, but waited for her to explain, "I want to know why you did it Draco?" She sat next to him, "I need to know, before this . . . us. Before we go any further, I need to know why you hurt me the way you did."

Ginny's hand was still resting in his as he stayed silent. He gently ran is thumb over the back of her hand, "Because I needed you to hate me, and it worked."

"But why? Why would you want me to hate you?"

"Because I couldn't get out of marrying Pansy and if you hated me I knew that at least one of us would have a chance at a real life, not pining over something could never have. My father wouldn't have it any other way, I needed you not to love me anymore . . ." he trailed off.

"Well, I hated you," she said finally. "But I never stopped loving you Draco. I never could and never would."

Draco looked up to find her staring at him, she was still too good for him, still too pure and he still loved her too much, "So what happened after?" she asked quietly.

"Don't you read the papers?"

She shook her head, "I stopped reading them when every other article became about you. I didn't need the reminder."

"Oh, I'm So-"

"It's ok." She cut him. "So what happened? Where's Pansy?"

"She died, Gin."

Ginny's hand flew to her mouth, "Oh Merlin! How?"

"Fire. Had you read the daily prophet they would have told you it was an unfortunate accident . . . it wasn't. I saw her right before she did it. She looked me right in the eye, and walked straight into the burning building. I couldn't stop her."

"Why did she do it?"

"We weren't happy, and there's no divorce for arranged marriages. It's until death ends our binding, so she ended it."

"I'm so sorry,"

"Don't be, we're both better off with it done. Pansy was always on the edge. All the Slytherins knew it would happen sooner or later. We just always thought she would do it in a more private fashion. You know overdose, throw herself from the roof at Hogwarts, something more refined and less irreversible."

They sat in silence for a while, Draco still unconsciously running his thumb over the back of Ginny's hand, "Why did you want to be alone earlier?" She said finally breaking the silence.

_Now's as good a time as any,_ Draco looked over into Ginny's warm Brown eyes and spoke, "Because . . . I still love you Gin and I wanted you to know that. We've been through a lot and we probably have a lot more headed our way, but no matter what I want you to remember that I never stopped loving you."

He spoke with pure, unadulterated honesty and Ginny melted. She pressed her lips against his and he didn't hesitate in responding. Her hands returned to their favourite places, the smooth taught muscles and supple soothing skin that they had memorized years before. He lifted her onto his lap, and they leaned against the piano.

Memories of years before flooded back, how perfectly they fit then. The way they still fit now, neither had out grown the other. Their hands still settled perfectly together, and both knew where to touch the other to get the right reaction.

Surrounded by music they reclaimed the love that had always been; a love that could never die.

Ginny's eyes opened to darkness, and the cold chill of air against her skin. She rolled back slightly coming in contact with barely warmed skin. She smiled. Quietly she sat up pulling on the nearest item of clothing she could find; his shirt.

The light fragrance of his cologne and his soap still clung to the fabric. Long tendrils of sunburnt red hair rolled over her shoulders and fly away hairs framed her face. She stood carefully and padded, barefoot, across the hardwood floors. Ginny ran her fingers along the black lacquer top of the piano.

She sat on the cold wooden sat, which made her shiver. Quietly she raised the cover off of the keys.

_You'll never see - the courage I know _

_Its colors' richness won't appear within your view _

_I'll never glow - the way that you glow _

_Your presence dominates the judgements made on you _

_But as the scenery grows, I see in different lights _

_The shades and shadows undulate in my perception _

_My feelings swell and stretch; I see from greater heights _

_I understand what I am still too proud to mention - to you _

_You'll say you understand, but you don't understand _

_You'll say you'd never give up seeing eye to eye _

_But never is a promise, and you can't afford to lie _

_You'll never touch - these things that I hold _

_The skin of my emotions lies beneath my own _

_You'll never feel the heat of this soul _

_My fever burns me deeper than I've ever shown - to you _

_You'll say, Don't fear your dreams, it's easier than it seems _

_You'll say you'd never let me fall from hopes so high _

_But never is a promise and you can't afford to lie _

_You'll never live the life that I live _

_I'll never live the life that wakes me in the night _

_You'll never hear the message I give _

_You'll say it looks as though I might give up this fight _

_But as the scenery grows, I see in different lights _

_The shades and shadows undulate in my perception _

_My feelings swell and stretch, I see from greater heights _

_I realize what I am now too smart to mention - to you _

_You'll say you understand, you'll never understand _

_I'll say I'll never wake up knowing how or why _

_I don't know what to believe in, you don't know who I am _

_You'll say I need appeasing when I start to cry _

_But never is a promise and I'll never need a lie_

A pair of arms encircled her waist, and kiss was placed in her hair, "I will never stop loving you," He said repeated quietly. Ginny closed her eyes and let a tear roll down her cheek.

* * *

"You still haven't told him!" Gabrielle burst out in the middle of Madame West's tea room. Ginny sunk down in her chair, "You have with the boy and still haven't effing told him!" Hermione covered her face with her hand.

"Say it a little louder why don't you Azkaban hasn't heard you yet," Luna hissed.

Gabrielle restrained herself and cleared her throat, "Don't you think that's a little messed up Gin?" she said adopting more dulcet tones.

"I know it's a pissy situation, but I'm no longer planning not to tell him. I just haven't decided a day yet,"

"Well feel free to take your time deciding," Luna said patting Ginny's hand.

"Just because it's your draw in three weeks," Hermione said nonchalantly sipping her tea.

"and yours is next week Mione, so be silent" Gabrielle snipped.

"and your week is almost up."

"All of you shut it with your stupid bets already!" Ginny said slamming down her cup, "If you all don't mind I have to go pick up my children from nursery."

"I'll come with you," Luna said quietly.

The two walked in silence toward the nursery, Ginny locked elbows with her friends by way of forgiveness and they began a loose plan of Luna's wedding dress. "I still can't believe my brother got someone as great as you, pumpkin."

"I can't believe we're going to be sisters,"

The two girls laughed as the entered the nursery. Petra, Luna's receptionist, looked up from her desk and gave them a warm smile. "Miss. Weasley I didn't think you would still be coming today."

Ginny looked mildly confused, "Why wouldn't I come, Petra? I still have to get the girls."

It was Petra's turn to look confused, "But Natalie picked them up . . . an hour ago."

"What?"

"Yeah, she said that you told her to come and get them because you wouldn't have the time and she was to take them for lunch and you would meet her after," Petra explained not understanding just what was wrong.

"Did she mention where she was taking them?" Luna asked, her eyes not leaving her red headed friend who was having a hard time soming to terms with the new information.

"No, sorry. I just assumed you knew."

Ginny made a swift exit from the day care center and Luna turned to follow, "I don't understand whats wrong?" Petra asked from her desk.

Luna stopped at the door, "Ginny doesn't allow anyone near her children, her own mother isn't allowed to pick them up with out her extreme and explicit say so," with that Luna exited the small building. Ginny was standon the pavement just outside the door waiting.

When luna got close enough she began to walk, "I know she's been acting strange lately but this is unbelieveable" Ginny said storming toward the club. It was the only logical place she could think of.

"Why would she just decide to pick them up?2 Luna asked, finding it difficult to keep up with Ginny.

"Because she wants the sack obviously,"

They reached the club and Ginny ragefully pushed open the doors, "Natalie! Natalie get out here right now!" There was no answerr.

"Natalie!" She yelled again. Still to no avail, "Luna floo Gabrielle and get her Miona to look around Diagon Alley, then floo Harry and tell him to meet me at my flat." Luna nodded and began toward the fireplace as Ginny exited the building. She made her way swiftly to the leaky cauldron, after checking the ice cream parlour, the quidditch shop and Flourish and Blotts.

"Tom," She yelled for the innkeeper. The hunchbacked man came limping and quickly as he could toward her.

"Yes, Miss. Weasley. Will you be needing one of our conference rooms again?" he asked hopefully.

"Not now Tom. Have you seen Natalie?"

"Your bartender? No not for awhile now. I usually see floo through here twice a day but i haven't seen her for about a month now. why?"

"How about my girls have you seen them?"

"Oh i haven't seen the two darlings since the last time you brought them to one of your muggle realations meetings."

"Bollocks," she muttered under her breathe.

"Why do you ask Miss?"

Ginny took a deep breathe, "No reason," she said deciding the less people that knew right now, the better. "Just, if you see them, or Natalie, could you alert me or any of my partners as soon as possible?"

"Of course Miss. But i'm still not sure why I would be doing this?"

"Because I asked you to Tom" with that she walked over to a near by fireplace and flooed out.

* * *

Draco sat neatly between two towering stacks of parchment, reading over his latest stock takings. There was a roaring in the fireplace in the next room which he, as usual, ignored assuming it was someone to drop off more work or the cleaner.

"Draco!" someone yelled from the next room.

It sounded strangely like, "Ginny?" He yelled back. The door behind him flew open and a very disstressed red head stood in the way.

Draco stood up as she approached him, "Ginny what's wro-2

"Natalie has Sara and Liz," she interrupted.

"What? Who's Natalie?"

"Natalie, the soon to be ex-Bartender at the club. She lied to Luna receptionist and picked the girls up from daycare and now i don't know where they are."

"Why would she do that?"

"I don't know! All I know is that she has them and I want them back!"

"Of course Gin. We'll find them don't worry." he pulled her into his arms and held her there. She was shaking violently in his grasp. He tried his best to soothe her, but soon her shakes turned to sobs and he was lost.

". . .but why would she-"

"We don't know, ok. All we know is that she was the last person seem with them and that they aren't here, ok?" Harry explained impaiently to the Auror for what seemed like the tweleth time. The Auror nodded and added it to his many notes.

"We'll do our best but without a motive we don't have much to go on," he assesed mournfully.

Harry was livid and opened his mouth to tell the Auror a thing or two about where his notepad should be shoved when Draco appeared in the door of the flat, "You will do better than your best because if you don't find those girls _very_ soon you'll have to find a new job, won't you?"

The Auror nodded, "Yes, Mr. Malfoy." He said reverently and was gone.

"Thanks," Harry muttered rubbing sleep from his eyes.

Draco waved his hand, and walked into the flat. The living room was packed with people. peple here to console Ginny, people here to help Ginny, people who just wanted to seem like they cared, but no Ginny. Draco made his way through the crowd as Gabrielle 'politically' tried to convince them that Ginny was in no state for visitors right now, "Would you all just get the fuck out! She doesn't want to see you, i don't want to see you. We don't even know half of you now bugger off and leave her alone!"

Draco veered off into the side the door at the side of the room, with a gentle knock he opened the door and went in. The room was dark as he closed the door behind him, he gave his eye time to adjust and made his way over to the bed.

Ginny's frame could just be made out seated on the edge. Her head was hung and Draco could hear her sniffling. It had been three days, the new papers had gotten wind of it, they had filled out countless reports and there had been numberous dead end tips from people who just needed attention and through it all Ginny had only cried and screamed.

He sat next to her and she insticntivly wrapped her arms around him and curled into his lap. She had become reamrkably light during the whoel ordeal, she refused to eat because she was to anxious to be hungry. Draco rested the bottle of strengthing potion Molly had given him to deliver on the ground and held her.

Molly was surprisngly keeping her distance, she visited Ginny everyday without fail and returned to the burrow to watch the clock. Sara and Liz had been charmed in the day they were born, and the needle had never once wavered to peril it remained stationary on travelling.

"You should eat something," he whispered into Ginny's hair. He felt her shake her head into his chest and them he heard the muffled reply of, "not hungry." He nodded and simply held her for a moment longer until her breath evened out. It was the only time she slept, when he was there, and it would only continue for a moment after he lay her down. she would almost instantly wake up again if he wasn't right beside her.

There was a gentle knock and Gabrielle's jet black head peeped in, "She asleep?" she whispered. Draco nodded gently and Gabrielle motioned for him to come outside for a second. Draco gently rested Ginny one the soft sheets and sent up a silent prayer that she would stay sleeping this time.

When he went back into the living room it was empty. Gabrielle had managed to get them to all leave by threatening to curse each and everyone of their familes if they didn't and knowing Gabrielle wasn't one for empty threats they all promptly left. Gabrielle was curled on the sofa beside Blaise baby Caleb asleep in his basinet beside them. They were a picture perfect family, besides the stressed and tired looks on their faces.

"I feel so fucking helpless," Gabrielle whispered.

"It's not your fault Gabs, there is nothing any of us could have done." Blaise said rubbing her shoulder.

"Yeah, but of all people. Why Ginny? She's the sweetest person in the world she doesn't deserve or need any of this." Harry said from the corner of the room. Draco hadn't noticed him before now. He was crouched behind an armchair with his head in his hand, Hermione seemingly sleeping in the chair, "Where's her brother?" Draco asked.

"Kitchen, he can't handle this level of stress over everything Luna's in there consoling him." Hermione said, her eyes still closed.

"This is going to sound rude, but why would anyone take two of Weasley children?" Draco asked. The entire room looked up but said nothing, "What?" he asked noticing the tension that appeared in the air.

Harry looked at Gabrielle and shrugged, "Draco-" she started. but the door behind Draco flew open and Ginny stepped out, "What's going on out here?" she said quietly her voice hoarse from crying.

"Nothing, love. Go back to bed." Blaise said sweetly.

Ginny shook her head, "Not tired," she lied stifling a yawn. She padded barefoot over to Draco who put a protective arm around her shoulders.

The group sat around the living room waiting, that's all they could do. Every now and then, one of them would shift positions but other than that they were completely still and silent.

Caleb stirred in his basket and began to cry, Gabrielle lifted him gently to hush him, "Maybe we should go," Blaise suggested watching Ginny's face as her best friend cuddled her own child. Gabrielle nodded quistly and got up. She gave Ginny a gentle kiss before leaving with Blaise.

With Gabrielle gone the others slowly trickled out, Ron and Luna being the last because he was reluctant to leave his sis ter all alone, "She's not alone." Draco interrupted.

This filled Ginny with relief, because while she didn't want a bunch of people suffering with her. She didn't want to be alone either. When they were all gone Ginny sat on the couch stifling a yawn, "You should really get some sleep," Draco said settling beside her.

She shook her head, "I'm really not tired," she said resting her head on his shoulder and yawning again.

Draco chuckled, "As long as your sure," he said amused. He ran his fingers through her blood red locks. "Ginny," he said quietly. "Why would anyone want your children? I mean they are Weasley's after all, no offense of course."

"None taken," she said in a tired voice, "Well," she yawned againd. "It's... it's because..." her breath evened out and she was gone. Draco decided that it was more important for her to sleep than for him to satisfy morbid curiousity.

* * *

_This is the second time i'm uploading this._

_R&R_

xx


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Ginny woke up in the soft down comforter of her bed; she gave herself a cat stretch and recoiled into a ball. _"Why would they be after them?" "Because they're . . . yours"_

Ginny's eyes flew open, "Shit," she scrambled out of her bed; not taking noticed that she was in pyjamas she couldn't remember changing into. She bolted out of her bedroom door into the living room, empty, she made her way to the kitchen. As she drew closer she could hear shuffling and slight banging. She peeked around the corner into the kitchen; Draco was pouring hot water into two mugs. He turned to rest the kettle on the counter when he spotted her, "Morning"

She smiled, "Morning," she said stepping out from behind the door frame.

"Tea?" he offered gesturing to the mugs and she nodded. "Too bad it's coffee."

She bit back a laugh, and coughed instead, "Draco, did i tell you anything yesterday? Anything important?"

Draco sat down across from her, and shook his head, "Not that i recall," she sighed with relief and raised her mug to sip her coffee. "But most of the stuff you said last night wasn't really too me. It was too whomever you were dreaming about."

"Huh?"

"You talk in your sleep," he said simply.

"What?!" Ginny felt the contents of her chest fall into her stomach.

"Yeah, you always have. Didn't you know?"

She shook her head, "W-w-what exactly did I say, last night? Anything important."

Draco shrugged, "Define important,"

"Life altering?"

Draco thought, "_Of course I'd like some more tea Mr. Hare. So the Hatter's under the weather today I take it . . . no, no, the sea lions won't revolt until 2012. Calm down Mr. Rabbit._ If any of that was life altering then, sure. What you were muttering was deathly important, especially for poor Mr. Rabbit and the sea lions."

Ginny felt relief flow through her body again, "Oh, Alice in Wonderland. My Favourite book, my mum use to read it to me when I was a small, I'm reading it to the girls. I guess it takes my mind off of real life."

"Real life wouldn't be the best thing for any of us to dream about right now," they were silent until Draco realised something, "There were no sea lions in Alice in Wonderland,"

* * *

"Have you seen the newspaper?" Hermione asked.

The girls had been missing almost a fortnight and Ginny had barely slept. If any good was to come of such a bad situation it was that now more than ever Draco never left her side. Through all the sadness the group were still able to crack a laugh, though they were few and far between.

"Which one? Malfoy escorts Weasley through crowded streets; Or Day 14 Girls still not found, with subplot what could Malfoy's connection be?" Gabrielle replied popping a grape into her mouth.

"Neither, I was talking about the crossword section, look there's a new game. Spot the similarity." Hermione flipped over the paper and showed Gabrielle the page. They had blown up a picture of one of the girls and placed it next to a picture of Draco and the aim was to spot as many similarities as possible.

Gabrielle's eyes widen, "Shit," just then Draco and Ginny entered the kitchen. Gabrielle snatched up the paper and crumbled it, stuffing it behind her back. Draco just rolled his eyes, and continued but Ginny gave Gabrielle a questioning look.

"Hiding the latest headline?" Draco asked pouring himself a glass of pumpkin juice.

"No, why on earth would I do that," she said quietly unfolding the page behind her so Ginny could see it but Draco couldn't. Ginny scanned the paper and began to cough violently at the print.

"Gin, what's wrong?" Draco asked quickly putting down his glass.

The redhead shook her head as tried to clear her chest. "Nothing, I'm" _cough_ "Fine. Just" _cough_ "dust. Could you get me my bottle of water from the spare room?" Draco nodded and left the kitchen.

As soon as he was out of earshot, she quickly regained composure and snatched the paper from her friend, "What the hell?!"

"Well you and Draco have been pulling so much press, with the disappearance, and the fact that he hasn't left your side for a second since the girls were taken. Someone was bound to make the connection, and it's not like they know he doesn't. For them, his lack of comment on the entire situation is an admission of guilt." Gabrielle explained leaning against the dining table.

Hermione nodded by the counter, "Just tell him Gin," Ginny stood quietly before beginning to rip the paper up, the pictures ran about trying to avoid the tears. When she was finished she threw it away and spoke, "I can't. He'll hate me for keeping it from him."

"He'll hate you if a newspaper tells him before you do," Gabrielle said violently, she took a deep breath before calmly continuing. "Ginny, if he goes out there and some idiot reporter asks him how he's coping with the disappearance of the two children he didn't know he had, he is going to go through the roof and if you sit here and let it get to that I won't stop him."

Ginny sank to the floor her kitchen and dropped her head into her hands, Gabrielle watched her shoulders begin to shake violently, "but- but, what if. . ." she trailed off.

Gabrielle softened and sank down next to her friend and held her, "Want to know as secret?" Ginny nodded into her shoulder. "Draco wishes they were his, he wants a family, he wants a family with you Gin . . . Plus if you don't tell him they're his, he's probably going to kill Finny."

Ginny looked up with red puffy eyes, "What?"

"He thinks Finny is their father,"

"Why on earth does he think that?"

"He put two and two together and got seven."

This made Ginny smile, as Draco walked back into the room, "What's going on?"

"Nothing," Gabrielle said "She's just really thirsty, water bottle?"

"Not in the bedroom." He answered.

Hermione pulled it out from behind her, "That's because it was on the counter" she said walking over and handing it to Ginny.

"Why do I get the feeling it was there the whole time?"

"Because it was" Hermione answered

"Then why did you make go to the spare room to get it?"

"Because we wanted to talk about you silly" Gabrielle said simply.

"Of course," As the group settled into comfortable conversation, there was a bold knock on the door. Draco slipped out of the kitchen and went to answer it. Harry stood there rocking back and fourth on his heels.

"Ah, good it was you who answered," He said stepping to the side and making room for Draco in the hall.

"Potter, you have a key. Why did you knock?"

"I don't want Ginny to know I'm here yet." Harry gestured to the hallway and Draco took the hint to step outside.

"What is it Potter?" Draco said slightly agitated.

"They found Natalie," Harry whispered.

"And the girls?"

Harry shook his head, "Just Natalie . . . well Natalie's body anyway."

"She's not . . ."

"Dead? Oh no. Just unconscious, they found her yesterday. She was under some serious dark magic. They've already uncovered 30 different hexes, and there are still loads to go." Harry kept his voice low as he spoke, and Draco knew why telling Ginny anything that didn't lead to getting the girls back immediately would just set her off.

Draco nodded, "Where is she?"

"St. Mungo's,"

"Naturally," Draco opened the door and grabbed his cloak from the hallway. "Lead the way then."

* * *

"…Well she was found abandoned in an alleyway in a little village outside Chelmsford, and brought her here immediately. She had severe head trauma and was bleeding both internally and externally. When we had a positive I.D. we immediately informed Mister Potter as instructed." Draco nodded along with the healer's testimony.

"Dismissed," he said simply and the healer made a swift exit.

Draco took a seat at the side of the battered barmaid. "What were you up to?" he muttered mostly to himself. There was a soft knock on the door and Harry poked his head into the room, "They found this in the alleyway it was pinned to her jacket, they think it was meant for Ginny. It's already been tested for hexes, it's fine." Harry handed Draco a piece of damp parchment.

_Counting the minutes till we meet face to face._

Draco read the words and felt his jaw clench, "Who the fuck is this guy? And what does he want with Ginny?" he seethed.

Harry shook his head, "I don't know but one of us is going to have to tell her that Natalie has been found and I vote for you."

Draco nodded distractedly, "Yes, of course I'll tell her. Maybe the note will spark a memory and we can end this."

"Maybe . . ."

"What do you mean maybe?"

"I mean maybe it's not that simple, maybe it's bigger than we think,"

"Harry, they've taken two Weasley children, beautiful though those girls are, they're still Weasleys and once we know who has them, we'll get them back, for all we know they got the wrong children."

"Ok, but I'm just saying . . . maybe, it's bigger than just being Weasleys,"

"Harry, this is still the wizarding world, and the blood that runs through your veins is still your biggest asset, or greatest regret; in rare cases both." This is the one topic Harry and Draco could agree on, for both of them their blood and family names have gotten doors opened for them as well as slammed in their faces. "That's what it always comes down to, no matter what it started with"

Harry nodded slightly before turning and starting to leave the room, "Potter," Draco said calling him back.

"Yeah?"

"Owl Ginny tell her to meet me at Mungo's ASAP," Harry nodded and left.

* * *

Ginny ran out of the fireplace at St Mungo's Gabrielle, right on her heels, they both ran straight to the counter. Neither noticed the tall blonde man sitting to their right "Is there a Draco Malfoy here?" Ginny asked breathlessly. The receptionist looked up from a parchment and nodded.

"Well?" Ginny asked

"Well what?" she asked

"Where is he?" Gabrielle said as she clawed at the reception desk.

"I'm right here," The girls turned to Draco standing behind them, unscathed.

"Merlin, you're ok" Gabrielle said breathlessly, ignoring the seething look she was receiving from the nurse for the scratch marks she had left in her desk.

"Yes, I'm perfectly healthy," he said calmly.

"Then why did we have to meet you at Mungo's?" Ginny asked cautiously.

"Because . . ." Draco trailed off. He took a breath and started again. "Because Natalie's here,"

Ginny's face was expressionless the trio stood in silence before Ginny cleared her throat, "Excuse me?"

Draco looked around the reception room, there were a lot of people, and most of them had already taken notice of their presence and were avidly trying to hear what was going on. Draco slid a protective hand around Ginny's waist and led her and Gabrielle away from the crowd.

Ginny stood in the doorway of the dimly lit room; she clenched her fist between her teeth, tears streaming down her face. A grave beam of moonlight illuminated Natalie's unconscious features. Ginny had asked to be alone with her for a few minutes, Draco had told them everything that he knew and it all led to one conclusion, Natalie was innocent.

Ginny made her way over to the bartender's bedside and sat in the wooden chair next to the cot. She reached out a shaky hand and brushed loose tendrils of hair out of her face, "Ok, I take it back," she whispered "You're not fired . . ." she trailed off and sniffled. "Hell if you wake up, I'll give you a raise." There was a heavy silence in the room the only sounds was Ginny sniffling over the unmoving body of her bartender and friend. "Come on Natalie, you need to wake up. I've already lost my girls I can't loose you as well, you can help me get them back. Wake up."

Ginny's dropped her head on to the hospital sheets and cried, momentarily there were fingers running through her hair. She looked up expecting Draco to be there to take her away from Natalie, but it wasn't Draco. Blaise stood next to Ginny offering her a hand, "Come on, we have to get you home,"

Ginny nodded and took his hand, "Where's everyone?"

"Gabrielle's at home looking after Caleb, Draco's in the Tea room, he's saying over night in case Natalie wakes up, Harry's at your flat to keep you company and I'm Blaise your escort for this evening,"

Ginny laughed at this, "Thank you for caring,"

"It's not hard to care about such and brilliant person, I mean you've put me in my place a couple of times. This is the very least I could do for you . . . I wish I could do so much more Gin."

"I know Blaise, Thank you anyway"

* * *

_**Not long but meaningful!**_

_**xx**_


	12. Chapter 12

**_I put this up twice and it never updated until now so i'm putting it up agan sorry to all those who got an update message and never got to rea dthe chappie, but here it is. and no there isn't a chappie 13 yet that was me trying to get the update messageing to work._**

**_R&R

* * *

_**

Chapter 12- And Sometimes you just need a stiff drink

Draco got back from Mungo's he let Harry go home and crept through the silence of the house toward Ginny's room. He had grown rather fond of Ginny's apartment, as he looked around he noticed how his things had seemed to find their own places among hers.

He quietly entered the room, Ginny's still frame just visible in the moonlight that streamed in through the window. Draco shrugged out of his shirt and toed out of his shoes, placing them on the armchair in the corner, before heading toward the en suite.

Draco splashed warmed water on his face and hung his head over the sink, _what are you doing Dray? You're just going to hurt her again. Go back to Japan._ He shook his head, "No," he muttered.

A pair of arms wrapped around his waist, "You're not turning me down before I even ask anything, are you?" Ginny said quietly.

Draco relaxed in her tender grip, "Of course not" He pulled her in front of him, and held her there. Ginny placed small butterfly kisses over his chest, as they hugged.

Soon they stumbled back into the bedroom, falling in a flurry of kisses and clothes. It was just so natural and warm to be together. It was tender and firm, all at the same time.

To them both it was a most painful ecstasy.

Draco crept quietly across the floor boards of the hallway, all the lights were off and Ginny was asleep. As he inched across the living room on his way back from the kitchen there was a sound from over on the couch, Draco turned and took notice of the figure curled in the corner, "Draco?" It was Ginny, she whispered through the darkness.

"It's me, Gin. You should go to bed." A chilled wind blew in from the open balcony door.

"I have to talk to you-" Ginny said rubbed the goose flesh on her arms.

"About Natalie? She's fine, go to sleep," he said cutting her off. He held his hand out for her.

Ginny took a deep breath, "About the girls" she forced out, "About . . . About . . . Their father."

Draco stiffened slightly, "Ginny, you don't have to tell me anything, If-"

"I want to Draco, I . . . I have to. Come and sit."

Draco obliged, walking across the living room and perching on the edge of the coffee table in front of her, _let's get this over with Gin, what was it Harry said? Quick and painless like a band aid . . . whatever that is, _"Quick and painless," she muttered.

"What?"

"Nothing," she took a breath. "I have to tell you something, you're probably going to hate me for."

"I couldn't hate you,"

"Remember that in about five minutes," she muttered. "Look, I don't have a speech or anything prepared for this, because . . . well, because I was never planning to tell you . . . ever but with everything that's going on, with us and the girls and the newspapers and Natalie, I figure I should tell you before anyone else does. Unknowingly, for the past four, almost five years you have been a father, their father. My girls, their names are, Saraneth Phoenix Ginevra Malfoy –Weasley and Elizabeth Zandra Narcissa Malfoy –Weasley,"

Draco got up, pulled on his cloak and left. Ginny sat in the darkness, "I knew it." As Ginny sat their on the couch, and the darkness crept further into the room, the front door swung open again and Draco stormed back in. He took a deep drink from a bottle before placing it on the table between them.

"Narcissa? My mother?" he asked.

"Yes, you'd already left when she found out, she saw me in the street when they were three and asked to hold Elizabeth, and then straight away asked me if you knew. She figured out the moment she saw them. Promised not to tell you as long as I let her see them . . . so I did. She was a lovely woman, Draco. Great grandmother to the girls, they were never want for anything, she'd have bought them the world if I had let her. When she passed, we changed Elizabeth's middle name to Narcissa because she was the first one she held."

He picked up the bottle and took another drink, "And Phineas?"

"What about Phineas, Draco. He was never more than a good friend and he knows that he loves the girls and they love him, but he's not their father and they know that, he knows that and I wouldn't ever want that." Ginny kept her tone placid.

"Do they know . . . about me? Who I am?" he took a smaller sip this time before returning the bottle to the table between them.

"Yes and no, They know their Father's name is Draco Malfoy, they know we went to school together and that I love him, and I love them, but after meeting you they haven't put it together . . . not that I expected them to they're only 4."

Draco stood quietly in the moonlit darkness of the living room; suddenly made another swift exit through the balcony doors this time. Ginny padded out after him, grabbing the bottle on her way out and taking a sip, her bare feet froze on the cold marble tiles of the balcony, "How could you?" Draco muttered.

"What?"

"How could you not tell me I was father? That you were pregnant?" Draco's voice grew louder.

"I was scared Draco." She said keeping quiet, rubbing her cold arms furiously.

"Scared? You were scared," Draco said mockingly "Scared of what? Of me?"

"Yes, of you, of your reaction, of being 16 and pregnant with fucking twins, of telling my brother, of telling my parents, of telling YOUR parents. Yes, I was fucking scared! Ok?"

"I don't care, you should have told me, not that you seem to even care about what I think"

Ginny took another sip, "Excuse me?"

"You heard me Ginevra, you didn't think about anyone but yourself."

Ginny licked her lips and then placed the bottle on the cold tile before turning and walking into the house. Draco smirked triumphantly at the sight of her retreating back, he walked over picking up the bottle and drinking to his own, self imposed victory.

By the time he had receded back to the railing, Ginny had re-emerged from the apartment with a large box of parchment; there were two large leather bound books on the top. When she reached him she dropped the box on the floor and bent down trusting the books harshly in the centre of his chest. She picked back up the box and tipped it over his head.

Parchment scattered everywhere, over marble tile and over the railings fluttering to the street below, Ginny dropped the now empty box. Raising her hand she slapped Draco across the face, "Never accuse me for one second of not fucking thinking about you, because it's _all_ I fucking do." Her voice was low and seething, then she turned and stormed back into the house.

Draco grabbed one of the leaves of parchment that continued to rain like a ticker tape parade, it was a song . . . about him. He grabbed at another one, another song, he kept grabbing it was a song, then a poem another poem another song. He opened one of the books he recognised as the one Gabrielle had got her for that Christmas they had spent together. He flicked through it, it was full pages of thoughts, about him about the girls, baby names, business plans, songs, ideas, fears, poems . . . everything. The second one was half journal half photo album.

Her and Gabrielle when the girls were born, the caption underneath read. _Wish he'd been there. _Draco ran his hand through his hairs, "Shit," he muttered. He looked around and noticed the bottle had disappeared. Draco waded through the sea of paper toward the front door, on passing Ginny's door he noticed a small box on the floor outside.

It was the music box he had gotten her that Christmas.

Ginny sat in her bedroom nursing the bottle in her arms. She was cross legged in the centre of her king sized bed. She had been hiding in there for the past hour or so, it was still dark out side but she had stopped feeling tired ages ago.

There was a soft knock on the door, Ginny sat and stared at the door. She fought with herself about letting him in. Then she heard a sound, it was a delicate tune . . . the music box.

She picked her wand up from beside her and flicked it, the door unlocked and slowly opened. Draco stood there holding the music box in his hands, behind him was the box, neatly packed with parchment and the books.

He closed the box and gave her a half smile, which she returned, "Not that it excuses anything I did, but in my defence I did try to tell you, don't you remember the last day we saw each other . . ."

_He cleared his throat and she looked up at him, shuffling off of the couch she stepped toward him but he shook his head. "Stay there," was all he said and she stopped. The closer she was the harder it would be._

"_Draco I have something to tell you," she said from across the room._

"_I have something to tell you as well . . . and I think it would be best for us both, if I went first."_

"You should have stopped me," He said with a wary smile "Hit me over the head, kissed me, yelled anything to stop me from doing what I did. You should have told me." He said calmly.

"It wouldn't have made a difference; you were getting married to Pansy. The only difference would have been, that she would have tried to attack me and Gabrielle would have beat the shit out of her . . . on second thought I should have told you," Ginny laughed slightly.

Draco smiled, "So it looks like I have a lot of catching up to do on this whole being a father thing,"

"Only if you want to, I don't want to force you into anything."

"You're not forcing me, I want to do this I want to be a part of their lives . . . and yours" Ginny smiled.

"When's their birthday?" He asked as a starter question.

"December 25th, best Christmas present I ever had."

"Wish I had been there,"

"Me too." Draco walked over, placing the music box on top of her chest of drawers.

"Favourite colour?"

"Purple,"

"Food?"

"Elizabeth likes Noodles, Saraneth likes Grapes."

"Grapes aren't food,"

"Try telling that to a four year old,"

"Does Elizabeth have a favourite fruit as well?"

"Tomatoes."

Draco blinked and Ginny just laughed, "You'll get use to their four year old ways,"

"Any allergies?"

"Watermelon,"

"Watermelon? Me too."

"Well now I know where they get it from, anything else, any history of heart disease, madness, insomnia or sun burn in your family?"

Draco laughed, "Sun burn? Now that's a serious accusation." Ginny smiled.

"Oh and Draco, just so you know, If I let you into the girl's lives there is no turning back. So if you don't think you can love them the way I know they should be, please stop now." Her words were quiet and protective.


	13. Chapter 13

Ginny rolled over and pulling off her covers, she shivered shuffling over to the bathroom. As she turned on the water she heard the movements of Draco getting up. Soon he popped his head around the door, "Morning," he said quietly.

She smiled and stifled a yawn, "I have to go into to the office today, sign a few things, is that ok? or do you want me to stay in case something happens?" He asked as she tested the water with her fingers.

"Go Draco, I'm not a child I can take care of myself," She said simply, she was surprised how simple the adjustment had been to let Draco fully into her life, "I'll send word if anything happens but I doubt it will,"

"What are you doing today?"

Ginny sighed and turned the water off and spun another tap which sent a heavy layer of bubbles over the surface of her tub, "Going to see Natalie,"

Draco pursed his lips and swallowed his comment but Ginny cut him off anyway, "She's all I have Draco. Suppose she wakes up?"

"What if she doesn't?"

"Then I'm no worse off than before," She said simply shrugging, Ginny removed her robe and slid under the water, "Go to work Draco, nothings going to happen." Ginny sighed again she didn't know what to do with herself. Draco could always distract himself in work but Harry, Gabrielle and Luna had banned her from working until they thought she was fit enough to handle which, if they got their way would be never. Draco nodded and walked over to the side of the tub, he knelt beside her and giving her a small kiss on her cheek, "We'll get them back Gin,"

Ginny nodded and sunk further under the bubbles.

* * *

Ginny meandered around the streets of muggle London on her way to St.Mungo's. She had taken to travelling the longest routes to places as it helped take her mind off things. She reached the desolet building with it's strange manequins and stared up into the blank windows, "Natalie Nash," was all Ginny said.

The ugly manequin gave a nod and Ginny stepped through the window into the reception of the busy hospital. Ginny knew the way to Natale's room like the back of her hand by now and as she wound her way through the bulge of injured wizards it took a healer tugging on the back of her coat tobring her out of her daze, "Ms. Weasley," Ginny turned to face the young healer. She was a very tall, very pretty healer she smiled nervously, "Ms. Weasley," She repeated "I'm Healer Manley,"

"You don't look like the manliest of healers," Ginny said with a small smile.

"I get that alot, you can call me Raine, Could you just follow me I have to tell you something,"

Ginny nodded and followed the young healer up the stairs,"You're really young, I don't remember you form Hogwarts though,"

"I didn't go to Hogwarts, I went to Immaculate Witch Academy." The healer explained holding open the door to the tea room for Ginny. Ginny nodded and entered the small room. With it scattered tables. They walked through the tea buffet and with warm drinks in hand, found a small table in the corner, "Miss. Weasley, I'm Miss. Nash's potions attendant so i've been watching for any basic reaction to the cocktail we've been administering."

"And has there been a reaction?"

"At first no, until we decreased the bezoar in one of her draughts and administered a small pep up potion."

"Then?"

"Then . . . she woke up."

Ginny's mug shook in her hand, and her mouth fell open, "Woke up?"

Raine nodded, "A few hours ago, screaming. We thought she was in some pain, did a few spells there was nothing wrong with her, until we realised she was screaming that she was sorry . . . in all your visits we assumed you've spoken to her. She's heard you and when she had calmed down her first request was to see you."

"Then why am i just sitting here?"

"We thought you should be a bit more prepared,"

"And you drew the short straw?"

"No, I ran the fastest when we were alrted you were in the building."

Ginny nodded and took several deep breaths, "OK, I'm going to go up, could you have someone send a message to Draco to meet me here,"

Raine nodded making a mental note to send the message personally.

* * *

Ginny stood outside the small bedroom, through the small window she could see Natalie out at the sky. If she ran away right now noone would be the wiser. She had already been standing there for about fifteen minutes and Natalie hadn't noticed, she wouldn't noticed if Ginny just disappeared. Ginny felt hands on her shoulders, "I'm right here, Gin. Blaise's on his way, go in we'll be right outside."

"Gabrielle?"

"She's downstairs, The news got to her a little, she's in the tea room with Luna."

Ginny nodded and rested her cheek on Draco's hand, before turning the handle and entering the room. Natalie turned her head at the sound of the door, almost immediately Ginny noticed her eyes grew wide and she shook slightly, "Calm down," Ginny said quietly.

"I'm so sorry Ginny, if i knew what i was doing at the time i wouldn't have done it."

"I know, Have you told the Aurors what you remember?"

Natalie nodded, "I'm not sure It was any help."

"What did you say?"

Natalie sighed, and launched into a short explanation of being at dinner with an old friend and explaining that she had just seen _the_ Draco Malfoy in the club. Her friend had laughed and asked why he was there and she had simply shrugged. After dinner they had gone for ice cream when she noticed a woman for the restaurant was still with them, that's when they called it a night. As soon as her friends had disapperated the woman approached her and asked about where she worked. Natalie told her and them . . . nothing.

"Nothing?"

"That's all i can remember," Natalie shrugged. "It gets dark and black, like smoke covering my eyes and then i woke up here."

Ginny listened, The last thing Natalie remembered had happened days before the girls went missing, "But I saw you after that?"

"That's what i'm being told,"

"But . . . nothing." Natalie sighed and shook her head looking back out the window at the sky, "So they're really gone?"

"Yeah,"

"And it's my fault?"

"No."

Ginny walked over to the side of Natalie's bad and took her hand, perching on the egde of the materess, "You can't prevent things like this nor can you hold anyone responsible that is jinxed at the time,"

Natalie nodded but continued staring out the window. There was a knock on the door and Gabrielle and Luna stepped in, the boys respectfully stayed in the hall waiting. Ginny moved over to giv ethe other girls space on Natalie's bed, "How you feeling?" Gabrielle asked.

"Sad and disillusioned," Natalie muttered

"Normal then?" Luna said lightly.

* * *

The girls laughed, it was probably Ginny's first real laugh in a very long time. She couldn't say she was happy but she wass getting there. She could tell that her life was slowly getting better, but it definately wasn't the same.

"Is She awake?"

"Why did She take them?!"

"What's your part in all of this Mr. Malfoy?"

Ginny ducked her head into her brother's shoulder as Draco and Harry led them through a band of reporters. Luna was on her other side and Gabrielle and Blaise Brought up the rear. Hermione sat in the drivers seat of the station wagon she borrowed from her parents. They Climbed in Ron and Harry squeezed uncomfortably into the trunk, "I feel bad leaving Natalie is there,"

"Don't worry, I got Mungo's to increase securityaround her room," Draco said getting into the front seat. Ginny sat in the back between Luna and Gabrielle who somehow managed to perch elegantly on Blaise's lap, "Hermione, is this the smallest _possible _car you could find?" Gabrielle said through gritted teeth.

"Well, I'm sorry but when I get an urgent call to pick up seven people a station wagon is the biggest i can do!!" Hermione said driving away from the leaky cauldron."They followed you in to muggle london! I am so writing a report about this!"  
"No time for reports Mione, Drive!"

Hermione turned onto a smaller street and onto a different main, "This is total chaos! They weren't this bad when they went missing why on earth do they care now?" Hermione asked stopping at a red light.

"Hermione it's not often magical children go missing-" Luna started.

"Yes, and it's even less often the Malfoys go missing" Draco finished pulling out his wand and changing the lights so that they could go.

"but they've always thought they were Malfoy's whats different now?" Hermione said driving through the intersection.

"They know," he said simply.

"They know!" It was Ginny this time. She had been quiet since they left St. Mungo's but now she sat in shock in the back seat.

"They printed the birth certificates in this morning Daily Prophet," Gabrielle explained pulling out her own wand and elongating the car's backseat so that she could slide in next to Blaise, before turning and elongating the trunk and adding front facing seats for Ron and Harry.

"They What!" Ginny explaoded.

"How the fuck did they get those!"

"I guess the Prophet have their hands in alot of pie's where old money is concerned." Blaise muttered resting his arm around Gabrielle's shoulders.

"But the only people that have access to their records are family, they'd have to have someone from my family or someone with my explict permission, and i haven't given anyone permission." Ginny explained.

"How'd you pull that one?" Blaise asked.

"I got Hermine to pull some strings and seal the files."

"You got Mione to break a rule!" Luna said shocked.

"Only that once and only for Ginny! Special circumstances and all." Hermione said turning onto another side street, "Where are we going?"

"Anywhere non-magical, that the Prophet cna't get their hands on"

"My parents house? They're in Italy."

There was a general consent given and Hermione drove back onto the main. The drive was silent but the group were all thinking the same thing, who had gotten the girls records and given them to the Prophet.

Hermione's parents house was a well furnished london townhouse in Kensington. Hermione parked the stationwagon next to a smaller mazda which she turned to and unlacked removing a few large leather bound books, "Mione is that yours?"

"No, it's my dad's" she said simpl. "They're very good dentists."

"Mione, You had access to that and I just spent the last forty five minute in a Stationwagon?" Gabrielle asked in utter disbelief.

"There are seven of you!" Hermione urged leading them up the stairs.

"I don't care we were a three ring circus! Always drive the cuter car!" Gabrielle argued.

Hermione rolled her eyes as she unlocked the front door and and led them up the stairs flicking lights as she went, "It's no wizarding mansion, but it's home." She said leading them into the lounge. They stood across from a set of french doors that led to a balcony and a large full stocked bookcase that sat on either side of a large plasma TV.

"Mione, why did you ever spend summers at my house?" Ron asked taking a seat in a large armchair.

Hermione shrugged, "I enjoyed the company." she answered simply sliding the books into place in the case. Her old leather bound school books, and work books some how fit in perfectly with her parents dentistry books. There was a slight rumbling from the small space under the shelf and Blaise rasied and eyebrow, "Monster book of monsters," Hermione answered the unasked question. The group gave a nod before taking up different spaces around the room.

"Mione, How do your parents explain things like that and," Luna pulled a book from the shelf, "Standard books of spells grade 4, to other muggles?"

Hermione smiled, taking the book from Luna and sliding it back into the shelf, "They don't, the thing about muggles is they see this many books and only pretend to read the titles, half of them don't even realise what the titles say before they move on to talk about the weather."

Draco stood in the doorway as Hermione explained the use of the television to fully wizarding familied among them, "Gran- Hermione, If it's all right with you. I think Ginny should stay here until the Prophet calm down a bit."

"Yeah, that's -"

"No," Ginny interrupted "I'm not hiding away from them, Draco. I promised Natalie I'd keep her company."

"I understand that Ginny, but facing the press everyday and them prying into your life isn't easy nor is it fun. You'd be more relaxed her."

"I don't want to be relaxed, I want to be normal! I want to be running around trying to bath my children night after night but i can't have that right now, and the last person to touch them, to hold them. Is lying in St. Mungo's and i'm not going to runaway because of some nosey reporters!"

"I know Gin," Draco said, his voice soft anf understanding. "But it would be easier if-"

"I don't want easy," Ginny said dangerously. "I want my daughters."

There was a tense calm in the room, as the rest of the group watched the pair from across the room. Hermione cleared her throat to interject, "Natalie's healer said she'd be out soon. We could always bring her here too. Ginny may have to do the aftercare herself though, i have a feeling we may want to keep her whereabouts as secret as possible."

"I'm OK with that," Draco said simply, not taking his eyes off of Ginny.

Ginny took a long calming breath, "Fine," she said stubbornly.

Gabrielle stepped forward and put her arm around her friend, "Gin, I'll stay with you if you want." but Ginny shook her head, "You have Caleb, you should spend time with your son."

Gabrielle bit back an arguement and simply nodded. Ginny hadn't taken her eyes off of Draco yet. He closed his eyes for a little befor opening them and looking back at her, "I'm not going to leave you here Gin, I'll be with you every night . . . day if you need me."

Ginny calmed noticebly, "You have to work,"

"The company can run without me for a few days,"

"It may be months," Ginny said quietly, at this Draco crossd the room and took her hands in his, "Days." he repeated softly.

The group slowly filtered out of the house, Hermione and Harry were the last to go. Hermione showed Draco and Ginny where everything was and reminded them to call if they needed anything. After reexplaining to Draco how the phone worked, they left.

Draco locked the door and walked back up the stairs to the lounge but Ginny wasn't in there. He stood for a moment and listened, there was water running above him, so he made his way upstairs to the room.

Ginny stood in the en suite staring into the mirror, the tap on and the water running down the drain. "Nothing," she said quietly seeing his reflection in the mirror.

"What?"

"That's what Natalie said," Ginny turned off the tap and faced Draco. "She said bye to her friend, spoke to some woman and then . . . Nothing."

Draco held out his hand and led Ginny back into the bedroom. They lay down on the soft goose feather comforter and stared into the darkness of the room. Draco occasionally ran his hand along Ginny's arm and simply watched her blink in the faint light from the street outside, "Nothing," she whispered again and Draco squeezd her arm reassuringly, "Smoke, black and . . . nothing."

Draco's brow wrinkled, why was that so familiar? "What?"

"Smoke, Black and then . . . nothing." Ginny repeated quietly, "Like she was possessed . . . taken over or something."

They sat silently for a minute before Ginny spoke again, "Like a ghost."

Draco blinked as something clicked, "or a Spectre."

"Same thing."

"No. Very Different." Draco sat up suddenly, pulling away from Ginny, he was across the room, "Why didn't I figure it out before," he was muttering. Ginny sat up and watched him dig through his robes for his wand.

"It's on the coffee table, Draco what's going on? Figure what out?"

"It just makes so little sense, It has to be him," He said walking from the room and down the stars to the lounge.

"Who?" Ginny asked folowing him, "What is going on?"

"My father!" Draco growled grabbing his wand and pointing it at the fireplace.

"Lucius?" Ginny stopped at the door way.

"Yes," Draco said grabbing his cloak.

"What does your da dhave to do with anything?"

"He's not my dad, he is my father and he is barely that. We share but our name and our blood, and he has everything to with this. He has the girls,"

"Why?" Ginny said weakly.

Draco paused, "I don't know, but I know I'm right."

"How? What?" Ginny sank to the floor in the door way and watched Draco pace.

"Ginny this entire situation the kidnapping, the press, no demands just a disappearance it all makes so little sense. . . it makes perfect sense."

"Draco, _You're _not making sense."

Draco calmed down and knelt down next to Ginny, "He knows, he sent his little minion spectre to dig up dirt on me and found you . . . and two beautiful little Malfoys noone knew about.It must have been too perfect, he found not only more family to corrupt but the perfect way to either drive me crazy or get me back. When you told me what Natalie said about smokey blackness it was the only thing that made so little sense . . . it was perfect. It's like a light went on and figured it out."

Ginny absorbed what Draco said with a blink, "He took my daughters to get back at you," she said simply and Draco nodded, "I'll kill him." she said quietly pushing herself up and reaching for her cloak. "I'm going to murder him, slowly and painfully and enjoy every minute of it." she growled making her for the door but Draco grabbed her back.

"I'm not letting you go, Gin."

Ginny looked down at Draco's hand on hers and slowly back up at Draco, "Draco, I love you, but if you ever want to have more children, esp with me. I suggest you let go of me right now." her voice was dangerously calm and Draco made a political deciaion to let go of her arm. "Thank you," Ginny continued for the door. When she reached she stopped and looked back up the stairs at Draco, "Are you coming?"

"Can i keep my testicles?"

"Yes, I can't get here without you."

"Ok."

With that they walked out into the dark London streets.

* * *

**_No, You're not halucinating. I really have updated._**

****

**_xxxxxx_**


	14. Chapter 14

Draco treked silently next to Ginny she was quiet and determined with each stride. She actually seemed to be leading him to his ild home and not the other way rond. It hadn't completely sunken into Draco that he would be returning to the house that had been his home during childhood. A home he hadn't seen let alone stepped in for almost five years.

They rounded a the last corner and Ginny stopped. They had reached an intersection, the road branched out in three dirctions from where they sood, "It's the one on the left," Draco said quietly.

Ginny nodedd but didn't move, "What are we going to do when we get there?"

Draco blinked and looked down at her, "What happened to the you killing him plan?"

"Still, there but what if the girls aren't with him. What if they're hidden? We can't find them if he's dead."

Draco wrapped his arm around Ginny's shoulders and held her close to his body, "Don't worry about that. They'll be there and we'll get them."

"How do you know?"

"Because that's my father specialty, flant what you want the most inches from your face while denying it to you."

Ginny nodded and they continued walking. The road led right up the drive to the front of the house, as they reached the gate Ginny stopped again, "What are we going to do knock?"

"No, it'll be open."

"Huh?"

"Wards, they're all over the place. He knows we're here already."

Ginny took a deep breath, "Let's not keep him waiting then," she said simply.

They reached the large double doors at the entrance of the large Manor house and Draco gave the lock a small tap with his wand. The Doors creaked open enough for them to slip past before closing back behind them. Ginny didn't ned to ask where to go next.

To their right, a door was slightly a jar allowing the foyer to be semi lit from the fire they could hear roaring within. Without any hesitation Draco pushed open the door and entered the living room. It was as he remembered, it's midnight blue couches and armchairs, the large fireplace everything.

Lucius Malfoy sat in a most devious manor with his back to the door, elbows resting on the arms of the chair, fingers steepled in front of his face. In the firelight Draco could see the faint lines of a smile on Lucius' face, hie eyes transfixed on the two small blonde children playing on the carpet in fornt of him. They were playing with two identical snow white puppies.

"You're late," Lucius drawled without turning around.

"Traffic." Draco answered his voice dripping with sarcasm and discontent.

The girls looked up at the sound of voices and smiled at Draco waving him over to their play mat. As he began forward Draco noticed that he was alone. He tried to put Ginny out of his mind for the task at hand. The shadows made by the fire swayed oddly and gathered, Draco realised that the room had more occupants than originally thought. Spectre gathered herself in masses on the arm of Lucius' chair and smirked, "Little one," she said by way of greeting.

"Alone?" Lucius observed as Draco stepped round the chair. Draco shrugged but didn't answer allowing Lucius to draw his own conclusions, "How Valiant. Is your concubine awaiting your return with her bastard children?" He said in low voice so that only the adults could hear. Draco felt his fist tighten around his wand but his answer was silenced by Ginny's voice, "No, I'm right here." She was standing where Draco had left her, by the door.

The girls looked up at the sound of their mothers voice and smiled brightly, "Mummy!" Elizabeth squealed, "Come and look at the puppies Grandfather Lucius got us,"

"Why don't you bring them over here to mummy?" Ginny said in the most loving voice Draco had heard her use in a long time, but the girls shook their heads.

"we can't, we're playing a game. Grandfather Lucius says we're playing a game. Try to keep them on the carpet."

Ginny frowned in the darkness of her position and Lucius' smiled brightened, "Children are so simple." he said quietly.

"What do you want Lucius?" Draco said through gritted teeth.

"To see my son and my grandchildren one last time before the inevitable. Isn't that all any proud grandparent wants?"

Ginny made her way from the door and closer to the scene, Draco or Lucius. She ignored them both walking over to where the girls were by the fire and sinking to her knees. She began playing with them and their dogs and whispering how much she had missed them into their soft hair as she kissed them.

"So sweet," Lucius commented blandly returning his focus to his own son.

"So all this, because you are a dying old man?" Draco said with a scoff "Could you have thought up a better lie?"

"I wasn't really trying to be honest, just enjoying this impromptu family reunion." Draco wasn't about to take much more of this but he didn't want to risk using dark magic in front of the girls.

Ginny sat on the floor watching her girls but listening intently to the conversation behind her. She noticed a small silver glint on each of the girl wrists, "Whats this then?" she said in a playful whisper touching Saraneth wrist lightly.

"Grandfather says it's so the house doesn't eat us and that we must never ever take them off," Ginny nodded. She had realised something was wrong when the girls had seen Draco and not moved an inch. She played with the bracelet a little longer hoping Draco would notice the small charm, "Well, I don't have one the house hasn't eaten me?" she tried.

"It only eats children." They explained.

Draco clenched his wand in his hand his eyes flickered over to Ginny and the girls as Ginny lingered on Sara's wrist. _The bastard_, he thought angrily. He kept his wand at the ready and watched Ginny out of the corner of his eye. Lucius had bound the girls to the house and his ways just as he had to Draco at their age. The training Bracelets were way they were behaving so differently to how they usually were.

"So what do we do now?" Lucius mused lightly, and very sarcastically.

"Well, we could take the girls home and and you could wait another five years before you ever seen them again, but next time just send an owl and we'll try and fit you in."

Lucius gave a dry hollow laugh as Draco's eyes flitted back to ginny who was getting the girls to put their wrists together so that she could see the braclets together.

"You could and I could but don't think that's going to work. Why should a Weasley get to be in charge of _all_ the reamining Malfoy blood out there and me none?"

"That's and easy one, because you are insane and she's their mother."

"But what about you?"

At this Ginny gave a cry of glee, wand in hand she triumphantly removed the two braclets and before the girls could protest she threw them into the fireplace. Both bracelets gave off purples trails of smoke and the imploded. Ginny grabbed her daughters hands had stood, "Lucius, I don't care what you want with you son but if you come near my children again I will take great pleasure in removing each of your limbs and feeding them to you." She said stepping around Draco's chair and starting for the door.

"You see Draco, how easily she casts you aside? And this piece of muggle loving trash is what kept you in a country you swore never to return to as long as i was alive to breath it's air."

"Yes," Draco answered simply "Because father I somehow managed to learn something you never taught me, a good parent puts their child before themselves and all others . . . even if that other is halfblood megalomanic you promised your firstborn to in some sick twisted scheme to save your own soul."

Ginny was at the door by now ushering the girls out. Draco stood wand at his father's throat, Lucius didn't even attempt to protect himself from the attack. there wouldn't havee been a point, Draco was younger and stronger and he was simply an old man, with a beautiful young ghoul forcibly bound to him for life.

"You have nothing I want, and I will be nothing like you. I promise you that." The waited to hear the door click before performing the spell. He didn't want to do anything harsh in front of the girls. He watched Lucius' eyes roll back in his head and his body go limp in the chair. Spectre slithered to a stand by Draco's side, "Technically I belong to you now," she said quietly as Draco lowered his wand his hand shaking slightly.

"Spectre, I'm going to realse you from service to my family on one condition, if you come near my family or friends ever again. I'll have you found and exorcised painfully."

With a small nod she disappeared. Draco stood in the hollow silence of his former living room, in a house that was now his. He took a steadying breath and made his way into the hall, a house elf was attempting to offer Ginny some kind of help with the girls who had fallen asleep in her lap as she waited for Draco on the stairs, "Blinky, leave they're fine." Draco said simply placing a small kiss on Ginny's forehead.

The Houseelf bowed deeply and disappeared, "I have no idea how we're going to get to the disapparation point wih the two sleeping beauties. It's a long walk and they aren't light."

Draco mused for a minute, "We could always spend the night here?" he offered and Ginny scoffed.

"Not likely,"

"Oh come on it'll be fun I can send word to Gabrielle and Blaise and everyone. Take down the wards and we can have a little celebration. Your parents, our friends . . . I'll invite the prophet if you like?"

Ginny laughed at this but gave a small nod, she really was too tired to leave, "Start inviting, but the Prophet can wait till I've had some sleep." Draco smiled and moved back into the living room to contact their friends. He made sure to call Blaise first having no idea what to do with Lucius' body alone.

The house became a lively home as their friends arrived in their night things, bringht smiles on their faces, anxious to see the girls for themselves. Molly Weasley bustled out of the fireplace, curling charms in her hair, large carpet bag under her arm and sent her daughter, currently curled up on a couch with her own daughters, straight to bed. The group laughed as Ginny, in a very resigned manner, made a deal with Molly that she could take the girls to a room if she let Ginny stay.

The group somehow al managed to sit comfortably in a room that had not fifteen minutes ago held a, now recently buried, dead Lucius Malfoy.

Ginny and Draco sat amidst comfortable talk about Quidditch and what they were all going to do about the Prophet. Draco's arm wrapped protectively around her shoulders as she buried her head in his shoulder. They remained lost in their own little world until Gabrielle brought them into the comversation with a simple question, "So when's the wedding?"

There was an amused silence as the group turned their atention to the young couple, "What wedding?" Draco asked simply.

"Well, she's already had you children Dray. Aren't you going to make an honest woman out of her?" Blaise said with a amused grin

"What would be the point? You said it yourself she already had the children. I have the milk and the calves, why buy the farm?"

Ginny's jaw dropped and she hit Draco on the shoudler, laughing as she pushed him away, "I'm kidding," he said pulling her back into his arm, "So when is the wedding Miss. Weasley?"

Ginny held up her left hand as though admiring a ring that wasn't there, "Well, first you haven't asked me if i even _want_ to marry you and secondly isn't my hand awfully empty?"

The group laughed as Draco batted her hand down, before taking it in his own and gently kissing it, "I'll buy you one for every finger," he whispered in to her knuckles. Ginny smiled and stroked his hair with her other hand, "One is plenty."

"One for each day of the year then."

"One."

"For each day of the week"

"One"

"for-"

"A lifetime." she finished placing her finger on his lips. "One."

"One" Draco echoed.

* * *

"Luna, Stop arguing with me! Ginny _and_ Daco missed my wedding completely! It's only fair I get to be maid of honor!" Gabrielle yelled as they walked into a bistro to meet Ginny. Ginny sat up on hearing her friends and smiled brightly.

"It's just, that Ginny has two best friends, why you?"

"Because i haveto make it up to her pumpkin seeds, I'm going to be at your wedding. I wasn't even in the country for Gabrielle." Ginny said calmly, as the waiter delivered her salad.

Her friends sat and she pulled out a scroll of paper, "This is the guest list."

"That is scrap of paper, my guestlist was five scrolls,"

"I don't want this to be a big deal,"

"It made the front page of the Prophet!"

"Slow news day," Ginny said simply, shrugging.

"Gin-"

"Small. That's my final word on it."

Gabrielle slumped and pouted in her seat, "Fine, I'll keep it small."

"Good, and we're changing the date."

"What? Why?" Gabrielle said sitting up.

"The old date was published in yesterday's Evening Prophet, so we moved it."

"To when?"

Ginny looked at her watch, "Three hours . . . You two better go get ready"

"You want us to get ready and to the hall in Three hours?"

"No, I want you to get ready and get to Hogwarts in," she checked her watch, "Two hours and Fifty eight minutes."

The girls stared at her in a stunned silence, Ginny looked up from her salad and blinked, "Go." she said simply.

The girls didn't need to be told again as they apparated from the bistro in an instant. Ginny left a galleon for her food and apparated straight the Hogsmeade. She smiled in the cold sun as she made her way across the small town toward her old school.

She made her way straight up to the Gryffindor common room where Hermione sat fully dressed and teaching the girls exploding snap. Her stomach had begun to show under her gown and she smiled brightly as Ginny entered.

"Nervous?" she asked sitting back in her chair.

"No,"

"Good, you shouldn't be." Ginny smiled walking over to the window where her dress was hanging up. "Time to get ready. I guess."

Hermione nodded and stood up giving Ginny her seat as she pulled out her wand, "Up or down?"

"Down,"

"Straigthening charm?"

"No, leave it curly."

"You hate having your hair curly,"

"But Draco likes it."

Hermione smiled and nodded touching her wand tip to Ginny's head, shining and smoothing her mess of turns in to elaborate curls and waves.

Draco stood in the Great Hall and watched Blaise, Harry and Ron pace around nervously, Molly and Arthur, Blaise's Stepmom and father, and Gabrielle's parents sat in the newly installed pews. Draco was the only one invovled who seemed to not be nervous at all.

Dumbledore swept in, in his usual gracious manner followed closely by Professor Snape. He gave Draco a nod before taking a seat in the back, Draco nodded back and watched Dumbledore as he swept up to the head table. He gave Draco a warm smile and brief touch of the shoulder in greeting before taking up his position at the head on the hall. Arthur checked hi watch and excused himself to go and meet Ginny.

Blaise, Harry and Ron took their positions lining up behind Draco and waited. The hall was silent as the doors opened and Sara and Elizbeth entered holding hands with Caleb who was being held up by his silver walker. Each girl held a small pillow with a ring in each and a charm had been placed on the back of the dresses that left a trail of petal in their wake. They took seats in opposite pews, Elizabeth with Molly and Saraneth next to Celestina. Caleb was seated in Blaise's Stepmothers lap.

Draco smiled as the girls began to make faces at each other from across the aisle. The next to enter were Gabrielle and Luna standing side by side smiling and walking down the aisle. They stood across from Draco and he very gladly looked back at the door. Arthur beamed as he walked his daughter down the aisle.

Ginny was beautiful as she smiled brightly, a halo of baby's breath was twisted in to her curls and her simple white gown with its voluminous skirt looked stunning. Draco stepped up to met them and the trio turned to Dumbledore, "Who allows this young woman to be given over?"

Arthur cleared his throat, tear shining from his eyes, "I do," he said quietly. He unwound Ginny's hand from his own and placed a kiss on her forehead, "My little girl," he whispered placing her hand on Draco's outstretched one, "Take care of her."

"She can take care of herself," Draco said simply with a smile.

He led Ginny up in front of the alter and they stood facing Dumbledore, "I have had the priviledge of being invovled in the raising for these two from a very young age and due to time, persistence and the on going nagging of a close friend. Here they stand finally ready to be united." There was a low chuckle before Dumbledore continued, "I'm not going to further delay their union with long speechs and ceremonies," he turned and picked up a long length of silk white ribbon. Draco and Ginny clasped hands, fingers laced and raised them to Dumbledore. He tied the ribbon around their wrists and cris crossed them up their hands to their fingers. He tied it with a simple knot and raised his wand and tapped it. The ribbon glowed before turning blue and then red. It tightened slightly before sinking into Draco and Ginny's hands and disappearing. Draco and Ginny smiled and faced each other as they too glowed slightly, Ginny could help but laugh, "Your hair's gone grey," she said smiling. Draco laughed.

"Feel free to kiss your wife at anytime Mr. Malfoy." Dumbledore said softly.

"I have a life time to do that," Draco whispered before letting his lips capture Ginny's.

"Everyone Pay attention to me!" Gabrielle said standing on her seat so that she was higher than everyone else, "To all the people that doubted, threatened and down right laughed at me. When i said that these two no only shold be together but definately would be together i would like to say, HA! I win." The party laughed and appluaded Gabrielle's speech. She stepped down and tottered over to the stage that had been erected in the tent outside.

"For the doubters . . . and the lovely couple. I know, you'll be happy together."

She sat down at the piano and started playing.

_So be it, I'm your Crowbar_

_That's what I am So far_

_Untilyou get out of this mess_

_And I will Pretend_

_That I don't know of your sins_

_Until You are ready to confess_

_But all the time, all the time_

_I'll Know, I'll Know_

_And you can use my skin _

_To bury secrets in_

_And I will settle you down_

_And at my own suggestion,_

_I will ask no questions_

_While I do my thing in the back ground_

_Bu all the time, all the time_

_I'll know, I'll know_

_Baby- I can't help you out, while she's still around_

_So for the time being, I'm being patient_

_And amidst this bitterness_

_If you'll just consider this- even if it don't make sense_

_All the time-give it time_

_And when the crowd becomes your burden_

_And you've early closed your curtains,_

_I'll wait by the backstage door_

_While you try to find the lines to speak your mind_

_And pry it open, hoping for an encore_

_And if it gets to late, for me to wait_

_For you to find you love me, and tell me so_

_It's ok, Don't need to say it._

The party clapped and yelled and laughed. Gabrielle stepped back up to the standing mic, "And before I go have one surprise annoucement-"

"You're Pregnant!" Ginny yelled from her seat before covering her face with her hands and laughing.

"No, Weasley that's not my news . . . or at least i don't think it is," she wondered outloud.

"That's Mrs. Malfoy now!" Luna yelled.

"Oh sorry, Mrs. Malfoy." Gabrielle said with a fake deep bow. "Anyway, my surprise . . . well it isn't actually my surprise, i'm just announcing it. The groom has song for his lovely new wife."

Ginny turned to Draco and he shrugged before raising from his seat and making his way over to Gabrielle of the stage. She handed him a guitar which he held at a distance. It was a black lacquer finish with red tribal designs he looked down at Ginny who shrugged, "So maybe I didn't destroy _everything_." she said simply.

Draco shook his head and propped himself up on the stool Gabrielle had conjured for him before she turned back to the mic, "Ladies and Gentlemen, in a one night only return to the stage i give you, Draco Malfoy."

_D'you want to go to the seaside?_

_I'm not trying to say that everybody wants to go,_

_I fell in love at the seaside, _

_I handled my charm with time and slight of hand_

_And i'm just trying to love you _

_any kind of way_

_But I find it hard to love you _

_When you're far away, away_

_D'you want to go to the seaside?_

_I'm not trying to say that everybody wants to go,_

_Oh i found love on the seaside _

_On the seaside_

_On the seaside._

There was another set a off applause, and Ginny stood up and clapped the loudest. Draco made his way back to his table and his new wife, recieving a long kiss as he sat down. When they broke apart Sara and Liz had made their way over from their grandparents table. They were both rubbing their eyes and stifling yawns,"Does someone want a nap?" Ginny asked picking up Elizabeth as Draco seated Saraneth on his lap.

The girls shook their heads, "No, we want to stay for the party."

"Ok, well why don't you come and put mummy and daddy to bed because we are really tired aren't we daddy?"

She said turning to Draco who nodded and faked a yawn. The girls gave small nods of consent as their eyes fluttered shut. The newlyweds excused themselves and made their way up the lawn and back into Hogwarts castle, "Gryffindor or Slytherin?" Ginny mused with a smile.

"Gryffindor," He said without pausing and beginning up the stairs, "Even though if I remember correctly. The astronomy tower is quiet comfortable."

Ginny laughed lightly and hit him playfully on the arm. They walked the girls up the stairs to the boys dorm and lay they down in one of the four poster beds, as the girls weren't fully asleep yet. Ginny and Draco took up positions lying next to them until their breathing had evened out completely.

Draco reached over the sleeping bodies of his two daughter and stroked his wifes arm. She gave him a smile stifling a yawn with her other hand,"Does someone want a nap?" he asked mockingly and Ginny chuckled. "It seems so." she muttered closing her eyes. Draco continued to stroke her hair and arm until she too was asleep.

Draco found himself smiling as he loosened out his tie and sunk down next to his family. He found himself smiling as he too drifted off to sleep.

* * *

**_END._**

****

**_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_**


End file.
